Regrets
by Sovereign-fr
Summary: Septembre 1998, Daisy Ironwood, une Serpentard n'ayant jamais approuvé Voldemort, est plus que tourmentée. Revivant en boucle ses actes lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle demande à repasser sous le Choixpeau dans l'espoir de changer de maison, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, alors qu'elle entame sa septième année pour la seconde fois.
1. Prologue

Seule, c'est ainsi qu'elle venait de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire, ainsi qu'elle vivait depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Se réveillant chaque nuit en sueur, les souvenirs de ce jour fatidique du 2 Mai lui causant des cauchemars. La dernière nuit fut la pire de ces derniers mois, c'était celle qui précédait son anniversaire, la nuit où d'habitude elle s'endormais en sachant que son frère serait au pied de son lit le lendemain matin avec le sourire et un cadeau. Mais elle ne dormit pas, son frère ne viendrais pas, il était mort en servant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était un Mangemort, au même titre que ses parents tués le même jour. Ils étaient ce qu'elle avait refusé d'être, elle était l'anomalie de sa famille, elle s'appelait Daisy Ironwood.

Elle se leva, vêtue seulement d'un pyjama noir, puis elle se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain. La pièce était petite, à l'image de l'appartement que son frère lui avait acheté. Elle y vivait depuis que son père l'a mise dehors pour avoir trahis sa famille selon lui, en refusant la marque des ténèbres. Son frère lui en avait voulu au début, avant de se rendre compte que jamais Daisy serait capable de tuer pour le maitre. Il voulu alors se battre pour eux deux, offrir un monde meilleur pour sa petite sœur, un monde gouverné par des sorciers puissants. Mais jamais Daisy n'a adhéré à tout ça, ce qui finit par causer cette solitude.

Elle habitait non loin du Chemin de Traverse, regardant le vieux Londres et étant proche du Londres magique. Techniquement elle pourrait partir vivre dans l'ancienne demeure de sa famille dans les campagnes avoisinantes, au moins elle ne l'avait pas brûlée comme les laboratoires de son père, mais elle refusait, préférant sa vie de citadine. Elle possédait aussi l'intégralité de la fortune de sa famille, étant la dernière des Ironwood, tout le contenu des autres coffres avait été transféré dans le siens à Gringotts.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de fixer le miroir, sa chevelure noire d'ordinaire bien coiffée était ébouriffée par ses nuits blanches à répétition, ses yeux bleus qui avant pétillaient de vie et de malice reflétait désormais le vide de son cœur, seul son visage angélique était épargné, même s'il restait vide d'émotions. Il y aurait toujours des garçons pour la regarder, même comme ça se dit-elle en soupirant. Il y en aura toujours. Elle resta tout le début de la matinée assise devant son miroir, triturant sa baguette, le seul antistress qu'elle avait sous la main. Cette dernière en bois d'ébène avec un cœur fait d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, avait représenté un défi de taille pour Daisy. Lors de ses deux premières années à Poudlard, elle avait énormément de mal à maitriser sa propre baguette, devant la dompter autant qu'elle devait apprendre en cours, avant de réussir à la contrôler en grandissant. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi une baguette aussi puissante et faite d'ébène l'avait choisie, du moins pas avant la bataille de Poudlard où elle est restée fidèle à elle-même jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tu m'as toujours mieux connue que je me connaissais moi-même… _Soupira-t-elle à sa baguette_.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, un mélange de doute et de certitudes emplissant son esprit. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard : son ambition. Elle rêvait de révolutionner la magie, de créer des sorts qui seraient un jour enseignés, de laisser sa marque dans l'Histoire. Elle rêvait de manuels ou de livres vendus à des milliers d'exemplaires où se serait marqué : Daisy Ironwood. Mais d'un autre côté elle refusait de s'abandonner aux arts noirs ou de trahir ouvertement. Le Choixpeau avait hésité avant de la placer, sachant probablement ce qu'elle était bien avant elle. Son ambition avait eu raison de sa nature profonde, une érudite qui avait passé toutes ces années à rêver de gloire jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard. Le jour où tous ses rêves se sont effondrés.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Tous ses rêves, toutes ses ambitions, tout avait été balayé par la guerre. L'intégralité de sa famille avait trouvé la mort à Poudlard lors de la bataille finale, sa mère au premier round, son père et son frère au second. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur le dernier, refusant de le lâcher de la découverte du corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incinéré. Elle ne ressentait qu'un vide dans son cœur en pensant à lui. Tout Mangemort qu'il était, il restait un frère que beaucoup de jeune fille aurait rêvé d'avoir : doux et attentionné pour sa petite sœur. Il l'avait aimée dès l'instant où il l'a vue dans le berceau. Elle était sure qu'il aurait pu se repentir, comme tous ceux qui avaient quitté Voldemort à la "résurrection" d'Harry Potter. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il soit encore là pour lui raconter des histoires comme quand ils étaient enfants. A pouvoir se réfugier sous ses couettes en prétextant une peur quelconque, ou se promener sur son dos en faisant l'idiote comme elle savait tant le faire plusieurs années en arrière. Au lieu de ça, elle n'avait que la tristesse et la rage, ainsi que l'envie de le rejoindre.

Elle avait échappé à la surveillance de Rusard avec plusieurs autres Serpentards pour aller se battre. Elle aurait dû être conduite en sécurité avec sa maisonnée, mais au lieu de ça elle a voulu se battre. Mettre ses talents en sortilèges à contribution pour autre chose que frimer. Elle avait une baguette puissante et elle n'approuvait pas les Mangemorts, ces deux seules raisons auraient pu lui suffire pour prendre les armes. Mais elle voulait aussi retrouver son frère, lui arracher son masque et le convaincre de quitter Voldemort. Hélas quand elle réussit à le faire, il était déjà mort. A cet instant c'est comme si elle aussi était morte, la jeune femme qui avait toujours ce petit regard séducteur le perdit, au profit d'un regard vide et triste. Les yeux emplis de larmes qui coulaient sur le corps sans vie de Josh, il fallut deux autres élèves pour la séparer de lui. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité à combattre des Mangemorts ou même des élèves de Serpentard les ayant rejoints, elle était paralysée à ce moment précis. Paralysie qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir utilisé un sortilège de soin particulièrement puissant et fatiguant pour sauver la vie d'une autre élève. Son seul espoir étant qu'un nouveau départ lui sois offert.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle n'était pas plantée devant sa fenêtre dans l'attente d'un hibou lui apportant l'espoir qu'elle attendait tant. Elle entendit son chat, un Bombay pur-sang noir aux yeux dorés et répondant au nom de Zack, feuler devant la fenêtre. Elle soupira puis se leva, son chat avait un réel problème avec les volatiles. Elle marcha vers sa pièce de vie, manquant de trébucher sur les carnets de son père, elle prit un instant pour les regarder avant de les dégager violement du pied. Sentant la colère monter en elle rien qu'en pensant brièvement à leur contenu. Son père, le grand Julius Ironwood, du moins selon lui, avait mené des expériences qui la révoltait. Il avait tout consigné dans ces maudits carnets. Le hibou tapa une nouvelle fois aux carreaux, la sortant de cette rêverie de haine contre son géniteur.

Elle fit glisser sa baguette hors de sa manche jusque dans sa main. Tous les vêtements de Daisy avaient un rangement pour sa celle-ci dans la manche droite. Elle la pointa vers son chat pour l'écarter de la fenêtre à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, puis elle laissa entrer le volatile qui lui donna une lettre avant de repartir. Elle n'oublia pas fermer la fenêtre, elle connaissait trop bien Zack qui serait capable de courir après le hibou, au risque de griller une de ses neuf vies sur le trottoir en contrebas. Le chat bouda une fois reposé sur ses pattes, se couchant dans son panier en détournant la tête de sa maitresse. Daisy n'y prêta pas de crédit, elle était habituée à ce que son chat lui fasse la tête à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait le sort de lévitation pour empêcher monsieur d'engloutir un oiseau. Elle ouvrit la lettre qui portait le seau de Poudlard, espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

« _Mademoiselle Daisy Ironwood,_

_Domiciliée au 45 Charing Crossing Road, appartement 7, sous les combles._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons étudié avec attention toutes vos demandes de réaffectation au sein de notre école. L'équipe enseignante reconnaissant combien la dernière année scolaire a été rude et combien vous avez souffert._

_Il a par conséquent été décidé de donner une suite favorable à votre requête._

_Vous serrez appelée à passer de nouveau sous le Choixpeau après la cérémonie de répartition des premières années. Néanmoins sachez que si ce dernier vous envoie de nouveau à Serpentard, ce sera irréversible._

_Nous vous demanderons de venir en uniforme noir sans distinction de maison. Si changement il y a, vous recevrez votre nouvel uniforme après la cérémonie. Sinon vous pourrez reprendre votre ancien._

_L'équipe d'enseignement de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et vous donne rendez-vous pour votre seconde rentrée en septième année._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard._ »

Daisy poussa enfin soupir de soulagement, le premier depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école prématurément au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle tenait un espoir de démarrer une nouvelle vie, une vie hors de cette maudite maison de Mangemorts, une vie dans une maison où elle aurait réellement sa place après les évènements du 2 Mai. Elle commença à préparer ses affaires en avance, quitte à prendre une chambre à l'auberge de Pré-au-lard, elle préférait éviter le Poudlard Express cette année, par peur d'une agression de Serpentards mécontents qu'elle tente de les quitter.


	2. Serpent et Aigle

La grande salle de Poudlard, comme tous les ans elle accueillait la cérémonie de la répartition. Les nouveaux entrants, qui allaient ensuite être guidés par leurs préfets, étaient répartis entre les maisons. Au fond de la salle, entourant Daisy qui ne montrait pas la moindre expression, se trouvaient les Serpentards dont la demande de réaffectation avait été approuvée. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et tous sans exception avaient défendu l'école lors de la bataille du mois de Mai. La brune était la seule de septième année pour qui c'était accepté, faisant d'elle la plus vieille du groupe. Dans sa robe noire impeccable, elle attendait qu'ils soient appelés. Bras croisés, elle regardait les enfants être répartis.

Enfin vint leur tour, les autres la regardèrent tous, attendant qu'elle montre l'exemple en y allant la première. Il était rare que des élèves de leur âge passent sous le Choixpeau, les exceptions étant les jeunes dont les familles déménageait. Elle s'avança sous les regards de tous ceux qui étaient présents les dernières années, certains furent choqués. Ceux des autres maisons qui l'avaient côtoyée par le passé se souvenaient d'une jeune femme énergique, avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et qui transpirait d'ambition. Là ils avaient l'impression d'observer une coquille vide, son visage était fermé et ses yeux ne laissaient paraitre que de la souffrance. Certains lui lancèrent des regards pleins de pitié, a l'exception de beaucoup de Serpentards qui lui lançaient des regards emplis de haine. Elle finit par s'assoir sur le tabouret, qui était un peu trop bas pour elle. Mademoiselle faisant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, elle n'était pas à son aise sur un mobilier étudié pour des enfants de onze ans.

Le professeur McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, lui adressa un franc sourire. Elle savait que Daisy avait dû faire preuve de courage, comme beaucoup d'autres, pour revenir à Poudlard après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune adulte. Ce dernier s'anima, son visage de cuir commençant à parler.

\- Encore toi ? grommela l'objet. Mhhh… Où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? Je vois… De la colère… Du dégout… Des regrets… _Il marqua une pause_. Mais ta soif de savoir n'a pas diminuée en sept ans… Peut-être devrais-je t'envoyer vers ce que je voyais comme second choix pour toi hum ? _il marqua une nouvelle pause, s'attendant à une réponse d'une Daisy qui restait impassible, abattue, inexpressive_. Pas d'objection ? Dans ce cas… SERDAIGLE !

Pour la seconde fois depuis son départ de Poudlard, elle ressentait une forme de soulagement. Enfin elle se détachait de l'héritage de son père : elle n'avait pas à retourner à Serpentard. N'en revenant pas, elle prit le temps de souffler. Puis elle se leva, laissant la place au suivant avant de se diriger vers la table des bleus sous les regards indignés de plusieurs de ses anciens camarades de maison. Son visage ou son regard ne montraient rien, mais intérieurement elle entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir. En s'approchant de la table, ses nouveaux camarades se montrèrent tout de même méfiants, aucune ne lui fit de place. Ils la dévisageaient, cherchant des émotions sur son visage ou quelque chose qui pourrait trahir son soulagement qu'elle a déjà exprimé dans son soupir. Elle leur donna simplement un sourire, il était forcé et elle le savait, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à leur offrir. Elle était morte intérieurement, elle voulait juste finir ses études comme son frère l'aurait souhaité.

Au milieu de cette méfiance, une tête châtaine sorti du lot, lui faisant signe d'approcher avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Celle-ci appartenait à Danika Rooks, une jeune femme de septième année qui était à Serdaigle. Elle ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante, et avait des cheveux qui tombaient sous ses épaules ainsi que des yeux marrons. Elle rappelait quelque chose à Daisy, ce visage de mademoiselle tout le monde l'avait marqué. Mais elle avait encore du mal à faire du tri dans ses souvenirs, toujours hantée par tout ce qui c'était passé dans ce château.

\- Ne tire pas cette tête, on ne mord pas. _Dit-elle en riant_.

\- Ferme là Danika… _Soupira un jeune homme de la table_. Tu sais que c'est une Serpentard ?

\- Non c'est une des nôtres. Et c'est aussi celle qui m'a sauvé la vie l'an dernier.

\- Attend… C'est elle, la Serpentard qui t'as soignée du Sectum Sempra ? _Intervint Padma Patil, la préfète de la maison_.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… _Balbutia Daisy_.

\- Foutaises, aller viens t'assoir. _Finit par lui intimer Danika en lui faisant de la place_.

La place à côté de Danika était voisine aussi à Luna Lovegood. Daisy s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, les remerciant de ce petit espace. Face à elle se trouvait Padma Patil, la préfète de Serdaigle qui la fixait. La femme indoue n'avait pas confiance en Daisy, cette dernière fuyait clairement quelque chose et ce n'était pas seulement les Serpentards. Par ailleurs, ces derniers jetaient des regards noirs à tous ceux qui avaient changé de maison. Daisy ne les craignait pas du tout, à dire vrai elle s'en moquait, les enfants de Mangemort étaient tous étroitement surveillés malgré la seconde chance qu'ils avaient reçue. Et elle savait qu'elle faisait le poids s'ils venaient lui chercher des noises, certains ayant vu ce dont elle était capable pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Patil ne décrocha pas un mot en observant Daisy. Cette dernière soutint son regard de ses yeux bleu clair, lui montrant que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de l'intimider.

La préfète la lâcha du regard quand la conversation de la table dériva sur les nouvelles têtes parmi les professeurs. Du côté gauche de leur table, se trouvaient trois femmes qui avaient au mieux sept ou huit ans de plus qu'eux et qui par conséquent étaient les plus jeunes professeurs recrutés à Poudlard. Ce trio composé d'une brune, d'une rousse et d'une blonde, semblait très bien s'entendre à en voir leurs regards échangés, elles devaient surement se côtoyer avant de devenir professeurs. La quatrième, une autre rousse ayant quelques mèches grises, se tenait de l'autre côté de la table. La directrice McGonagall s'installa au pupitre qu'occupait jadis Dumbledore pour faire le discours de début d'année, parlant d'une voix forte et distincte.

\- Avant toute chose, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves ainsi qu'aux anciens. Je tiens aussi à signaler que plusieurs sections du château sont toujours en rénovation et donc ne saurait que vous recommander la plus grande prudence. _Elle marqua une pause avant d'enchainer_.

En tant que nouvelle Directrice en titre de cette école, je tiens à annoncer les changements suivants dans l'équipe pédagogique existante : Votre professeur de sortilèges et directeur de Serdaigle, Filius Flitwick, est désormais le directeur adjoint de cette école. Le professeur Slughorn a décidé, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, de quitter la direction de Serpentard. Et enfin, le professeur Binns a enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite après de très nombreuses années de bons et loyaux services en histoire de la magie. _Elle marqua une nouvelle pause laissant les élèves encaisser la nouvelle, puis elle reprit_.

Vos nouveaux professeurs pour cette année sont : le Professeur Patricia Rakepick, qui reprend le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, poste qu'elle occupait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse au professeur Quirrell en 1989, nous lui souhaitons tous bonne chance.

Elle désigna la rousse qui avait quelques mèches grise, cette dernière se levant pour se présenter en souriant avant de laisser McGonagall reprendre.

\- Patricia aimant la difficulté, il se trouve qu'elle reprend aussi mon ancien poste de Directeur de Gryffondor. _Ensuite… elle se tourna vers les trois professeurs plus jeunes, pour désigner la rousse en premier_.

Tulipe Karasu, qui a généreusement accepté de revenir à Poudlard où elle a étudié afin d'être votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie. _Puis elle désigna la blonde_.

Penny Haywood, aussi une ancienne élève qui a accepté de devenir votre nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldus.

Les deux jeunes professeurs furent applaudis par l'ensemble de la salle. Jamais des professeurs aussi jeunes n'avaient été admis, ce qui ravissait les élèves, en particulier du côté masculin. Minerva fit signe de se calmer afin de présenter la dernière de ce trio.

\- Pour terminer, mon successeur en tant que professeur de Métamorphose : Sofia Gray. Qui sera aussi le nouveau Directeur de Serpentard.

La brune, vêtue de son tailleur sans le moindre accroc, se leva sous les applaudissements des élèves. Les Serpentards, qui avaient entendu parler de cette gamine qui avait bravé plusieurs fois l'interdit avant que Potter en fasse un sport annuel, applaudirent encore plus. Enfin ils avaient une Directrice partageant leur amour du non-respect du règlement. Penny lui sourit quand elle se rassit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique amicale.

\- Toi qui jadis était haïe de ta propre maison, aujourd'hui ils t'applaudissent de bon cœur.

\- Tais-toi Penny… _Soupira Sofia_.

\- Si on nous avait dit en 91 qu'on serait professeur sept ans plus tard. _Ricana Tulipe_.

\- On n'y aurait surement pas cru. _Finit par dire Sofia_.

McGonagall fit signe aux élèves de cesser les applaudissements des professeurs et déclara le banquet de bienvenue ouvert.

Daisy ne mangea pas beaucoup de tout le banquet, comme tous les jours depuis le 2 Mai. Elle mangeait juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas mourir. Danika fut la première à le remarquer, mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Elle savait que toute remarque serait indiscrète, elles ne se connaissaient pas assez. Elle entrevoyait ce qu'elle avait traversé, affronter ses camarades, la mort de ses parents et de son frère, tout ça l'avait surement marqué en profondeur. A la fin du banquet, Padma parti dans les premiers pour accompagner les premières années vers la salle commune, indiquant aux autres de ne pas trainer. Danika se proposa pour guider Daisy, qui la remercia d'un sourire avant de lui emboiter le pas vers la sortie de la grande salle. Ce fut sans surprise pour la brune qu'un Serpentard bâti comme une armoire leur barra le chemin. Il était aussi grand que Daisy, voire même un peu plus et avait des cheveux noirs comme elle. Il gardait sa main droite dans sa poche et fixait Daisy d'un regard qui se voulait intimidant, mais la jeune femme restait de marbre.

\- Et bah Daisy, on est plus assez bien pour toi ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant_.

\- Dégage de mon chemin. _Dit-elle simplement, d'une voix monocorde_.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me détruire le bras gauche ? _Demanda-t-il en s'énervant_.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas une autre fois. Dégage de mon chemin. _Dit-elle, plus froide_.

Certains Serdaigles partis devant, firent demi-tour en voyant que Danika et Daisy ne les suivaient pas. En arrivant, ils virent la brune tenir tête à la brute et Danika qui s'était écartée sur le côté, mais qui s'était retrouvée coincée entre deux autres membres de Serpentard. Ils voulurent intervenir, mais Blaise Zabini, le préfet des Serpentards s'interposa en fixant le membre de sa maison dans les yeux.

\- Tu as entendu la demoiselle ? _Dit-il autoritaire_.

\- Donc c'est ça Blaise ? Elle nous crache à la gueule et on doit la laisser faire ? _Tonna le Serpentard_.

\- Je te sauve le cul, crétin. _Grogna le préfet_. Si tu avais de la mémoire tu te souviendrais que Daisy range toujours sa baguette dans sa manche. Et si tu étais attentif, tu verrais qu'elle est déjà dans sa main.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir la baguette noire de la brune qui était bien présente entre ses doigts délicats. Il savait que trop bien de quoi Daisy était capable avec cette arme entre ses mains. Il se frotta le bras droit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle lança un regard menaçant aux deux Serpentards qui entouraient Danika, ces derniers la laissèrent partir de suite La châtaine rejoignit son amie et elles rejoignirent le reste des Serdaigles pour reprendre la route de la salle commune de leur maison. La brute la regarda partir, il savait de quoi elle était capable mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. La Daisy dont il se souvenait était capable de séduire en un instant avec ses yeux bleus rappelant l'océan. Là, même si la couleur n'avait pas changé, il n'avait vu que du vide, aucun désir comme avant.

\- Ouah ! Il y a du vécu entre toi et ce Serpentard, je me trompe ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- Il s'appelle Mack Osborne. C'est mon ex. _Répondit Daisy sur le même ton que précédemment_.

\- Ouais… Enfin un ex ça ne menace pas de te casser la gueule du regard… _Dit un autre élève_.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est gaucher. _Conclus Daisy_.

Ils regardèrent tous leur nouvelle camarade, interloqués. Elle n'avait pas changé de ton durant ses deux réponses, comme si le fait de rendre invalide un bras ne lui avait rien fait. Danika compris vite ce que la brune avait utilisé pour faire ces dégâts, après tout elle avait été sauvée par Daisy des effets de ce sortilège : le Sectum Sempra, qui avait été enseigné aux Serpentards sur ordre du professeur Rogue, pendant l'année précédente. Une chose qui faisait partie de la réputation de Daisy était bien sur sa maitrise des sorts, exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un de son âge, ce qui expliquait la crainte sur le visage de Mack dès qu'il vit la baguette. A contrario, en Potions elle était loin d'être aussi douée, sans parler de la Botanique où elle avouait elle-même être une catastrophe sur pattes.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? _Demanda Danika, un peu sur ses gardes_.

\- Il voulait s'en prendre à des gamins. Je l'ai neutralisé.

Cette réponse clos la discussion. Daisy n'était pas forcément très loquace depuis la bataille, déjà elle avait sorti plus d'une phrase ce qui changeait de ses habitudes depuis quatre mois. Ils avaient un peu entendu parler d'elle, l'ex Serpentard qui était traumatisée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu le 2 Mai. Ils se doutaient qu'elle mettrait beaucoup de temps à se confier. Mais certains, en particulier Danika, espéraient qu'elle finisse par parler de ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Daisy la regarda.

\- Je pense que j'ai du travail pour me faire accepter dans ta maison.

\- C'est aussi la tienne maintenant. _Répondit-elle en souriant_. Ecoute… Je t'ai vue tellement de fois à la Bibliothèques avant, que je suis sûre que tu trouveras vite tes marques avec nous. Donne-toi juste du temps. _Elle lui sourit_. Tiens, il y a une place libre dans le dortoir où je suis, t'as qu'à venir avec nous.

\- Merci… _Finit par répondre Daisy_.

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus. En entrant dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, Danika annonça à Padma que Daisy prenait la dernière place dans son dortoir. La préfète valida sans faire d'histoire, puis les valises furent montées dans les chambres. Daisy qui s'installa sur son lit, vêtue de son pyjama noir, attendit que toutes ses camarades s'endorment avant de se lancer un sort de mutisme et se glisser dans son lit. Désormais incapable de crier à cause de ses cauchemars, elle pouvait dormir avec Zack roulé en boule à ses pieds. Son sommeil, comme celui de toutes les nuits des quatre derniers mois ne fut pas réparateur, elle se réveillait plusieurs fois en sueur, haletante. Elle s'assurait que sa respiration forte ne réveillait personne à chaque fois, puis elle se rendormais.


	3. Sanglots

Chaque matin depuis quelques jours, Daisy observait le même rituel. Elle se levait sans un bruit et retirait son sort de mutisme. Puis elle allait à la salle de bain de son dortoir pendant que les autres filles dormaient encore. Quand elle en sortait elle voyait généralement une Danika encore dans le coltard qui attendait la place. Puis elle enfila sa robe de sorcière frappée du blason de Serdaigle avant de descendre dans leur salle commune pour lire en attendant le petit déjeuner.

Ce matin-là un blondinet vint troubler sa tranquillité alors qu'elle était plongée dans son livre, Daisy ne leva même pas les yeux quand il vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Se contenant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. On aurait cru qu'il roucoulait en étant proche d'elle ce qui fit soupirer Daisy, elle ferma son livre et se leva. Il allait faire mine de se lever pour la suivre, mais elle se retourna baguette en main et la pointa vers lui.

\- **Finite**. _Dit-elle simplement_.

Les autres Serdaigles dans la salle étaient sur le point de paniquer, mais furent soulagés en entendant le sortilège lancé. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et repris sa marche comme si de rien était, sortant de la salle commune avec son livre sous le bras. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé, il regarda les autres, en particulier la préfète qui déboula dans la salle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? _Demanda Padma qui n'était pas forcément ravie d'avoir été sortie de la salle de bains._

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… _Balbutia le jeune homme_. J'étais comme ensorcelé. Quand c'était fini, elle était debout et partait.

\- Elle a lancé quoi comme sortilège ? _Demanda la préfète_.

\- L'antisort général. _Répondit un élève_. Elle semblait blasée cependant.

\- Comme tous les jours… _Soupira Padma_. Bon je vais la chercher, finissez de vous préparer.

Padma quitta la salle commune de Serdaigle d'un pas vif, elle savait où chercher Daisy. En l'espace de quelques jours, les habitudes de la brune étaient connues de la moitié de sa maison. Elle se levait toujours avant les autres, lisait avant d'aller au petit déjeuner, faisait sa journée de cours, passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque et rentrait juste avant le couvre-feu pour se coucher. Personne n'osait réellement l'approcher depuis la scène avec les Serpentards le premier soir. Même ses camarades de chambrée n'arrivaient pas à avoir une discussion de plus de quelques phrases avec elle, à l'exception de Danika bien sur qui rassurait la maisonnée que Daisy finirait par se confier à eux. D'un côté Padma avait de la pitié pour elle, elles avaient le même âge et l'indoue avait toujours sa famille, mais l'ex Serpentard cachait toujours ses émotions, présentant ce visage vide, ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle finit par la retrouver dans un des couloirs, en train de lire assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. La préfète s'approcha, cherchant avant tout à voir si son interlocutrice était de bonne humeur, ce qui évidement était impossible à voir car elle ne montrait rien.

\- Oui Padma ? _Demanda Daisy qui était bien consciente de sa présence_.

La préfète soupira, elle regarda la brune, roula des yeux et se lança.

\- Il s'est passé quoi dans la salle commune ? _Demanda Padma un peu inquisitrice_.

\- Rien… _Soupira Daisy_. Désolée, ça m'arrive de temps en temps quand je ne me contrôle pas.

\- Est-ce que ça peut être plus grave qu'un filet de bave qui se termine avec un Finite ?

\- Non.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne veux rien me dire… _Soupira-t-elle_.

\- Non.

\- Daisy… On n'est pas tes ennemis… Je sais que pas mal se sont méfiés de toi à la rentrée… Moi la première, je suis désolée, d'accord ?

\- Je ne vous en veux pas.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé en Mai qui te tourmente ?

\- Oui… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, je suppose. _Déclara Daisy, blasée_.

\- Aucune chance. _Répondit Padma en souriant_.

\- Ok… _Soupira Daisy_. Tu as entendu parler de Josh Ironwood ? Il était élève à Poudlard il y a trois ans.

\- C'était surement un Serpentard, désolée… On évitait de les côtoyer à l'époque…

\- C'est toujours le cas. _Répondit Daisy_. Et oui, il était Serpentard. Sous supervision de mon père, il a reçu la marque des ténèbres et est devenu Mangemort au retour de Tu-Sait-Qui.

Padma ne répondit rien, écoutant juste l'histoire de Daisy. Enfin elle obtenait un début de réponse sur tout ce qui la tourmentait. Elle s'approcha juste d'elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La brune qui avait des larmes qui commençait à perler, repris son récit.

\- Père voulait aussi que je reçoive la marque… Mais j'ai refusé… _Dit-elle en sanglotant_. J'ai été chassée, abandonnée par ma famille… Sauf par Josh… _Elle versa quelques larmes_. Tout le long de la guerre j'ai voulu lui ouvrir les yeux… Lui montrer qu'il était dans le mauvais camp… Lui arracher ce maudit masque et le ramener… Je me moquais de mes parents… Je voulais juste mon frère… _Elle commençait à pleurer_. Et quand… Quand j'ai enfin pu lui enlever ce masque… Il avait le regard vide… Mon frère… Il est mort avant que je puisse le sauver… Il est mort au service d'un mage noir qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui… Il… Il…

Elle éclata en sanglots, Padma la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse. Plusieurs élèves qui passaient, c'étaient arrêtés en entendant l'histoire. Certains la regardaient comme une bête curieuse, pourquoi voulait-elle t'elle sauver un Mangemort ? Un assassin ? Frère ou pas, il restait très surement un meurtrier aux yeux de beaucoup. Danika finit par arriver, et regarda tous les élèves présents, serrant le poing.

\- Le spectacle est fini, dégagez ! _Hurla-t-elle_, avant de se diriger vers Padma et Daisy.

\- Je te laisse avec Danika. D'accord ? _Dit Padma d'une voix douce_. Je dois encore guider les premières années.

Les deux filles échangèrent leurs places, Daisy avait son visage angélique ravagé par les larmes. Elle se blotti contre Danika, cherchant du réconfort où elle le pouvait. Les trois autres filles du dortoir s'approchèrent aussi, l'une d'elle : une blonde répondant au prénom de Lola se pencha vers Danika.

\- Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vue se réveiller en sueur cette nuit. Mais il y avait aucun bruit.

La châtaine opina du chef et reporta son attention à Daisy qui sanglotait toujours. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant à la calmer. Elle savait qu'elles étaient attendues en cours de Métamorphose et qu'elles seraient très surement en retard, mais à l'instant présent : elle s'en moquait totalement.

\- C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Lola ? _se risqua à demander Danika_.

Daisy répondit seulement en faisant « oui » de la tête, son amie soupira et lui releva doucement la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux.

\- J'utilise Silencio pour pas que vous m'entendiez quand je me réveille la nuit.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas nous demander un coup de main ? _Soupira Danika_.

\- J'ai… J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule…

\- Sauf que tu n'es plus seule ! _Dit-elle en haussant le ton_.

\- Ne crie pas… S'il te plait…

\- Désolée… _Répondit Danika en baissant d'un ton_. Ecoute, je ne suis pas mauvaise en potions. Je vais demander au professeur Slughorn si on peut utiliser sa salle, pour te faire un stock de potions de sommeil sans rêves. Ok ?

\- Ok… Soupira Daisy.

Danika l'aida à se relever et la brune sécha ses larmes. Ça lui permit d'observer les détails plus longuement. Daisy restait magnifique, même après avoir sangloté pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux étaient très surement enivrants quand ils n'étaient pas tristes, mais contrairement au garçon dans la salle commune, elle ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière. Evitant de la dévisager trop longtemps, elle resta à ses côtés sur le chemin de la salle de cours de Métamorphose. Evidement elles étaient en retard, elles entrèrent discrètement mais Sofia Gray avait vraiment une bonne vue. Le professeur qui était vêtu d'un tailleur similaire à celui de la veille, observa les deux jeunes filles entrer. Elle les fixa de ses yeux verts perçants, se raclant la gorge.

\- Miss Rooks et Miss Ironwood, j'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne excuse pour arriver en retard à mon cours. _Dit Sofia, autoritaire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher quelques sourires chez les Serpentards_.

\- Daisy ne se sentait pas bien, madame. _Répondit seulement Danika_.

\- Ouais elle chialait dans les couloirs. _Déclara une Serpentard en ricanant_.

\- Miss Parkinson, pour cette intervention ô combien constructive. Je retire cinq points à Serpentard.

Pansy allait répliquer, mais un coup de coude de Drago Malefoy l'en dissuada. Sofia reporta son attention sur les deux retardataires.

\- Bien que je reconnaisse les raisons de votre retard. Je préfère des élèves absents à des élèves qui perturbent mon cours. Je retire par conséquent cinq points à Serdaigle. _Danika lâcha un soupir de soulagement_. Par retardataire. _Conclu Sofia_.

Les deux s'installèrent en silence, cette ex Serpentard qui ne faisait aucun cadeau à sa maison, ne semblait pas décider à leur en faire non plus. Daisy avait lu un peu sur les registres des anciens élèves, du moins les registres publics. Sofia Gray comme son frère avaient mis un beau bazar à Poudlard pendant leurs années d'études, la différence étant que la première officie maintenant comme professeur, entourée de deux de ses amies qui l'on bien aidée à l'époque, à mettre le bazar…

Le cours suivant était justement avec son amie : Tulipe Karasu. De l'histoire de la magie, autant dire que pour les deux jeunes femmes c'était du pain béni cette matière. Daisy qui avait toujours suivi ça assidument durant ses années à Serpentard n'avait pas lâché cette matière. Elle y apprit aussi le rêve de Danika, elle était assidue en histoire de la magie pour y apprendre celle des baguettes, elle espérait devenir fabriquant de baguettes une fois ses diplômes obtenus. C'était loin des rêves de Daisy, quand elle en avait encore, mais la brune ne put qu'admirer la passion avec laquelle sa nouvelle amie parlait des baguettes. En sortant des cours, dans la grande salle, Danika demanda à Daisy sa baguette.

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

\- Aller… Je veux juste voir si je me suis améliorée depuis Lovegood…

\- D'accord… _Soupira Daisy_.

Elle sorti sa baguette noire de sa manche et la tendit à Danika qui la prit dans les mains. L'examinant sous toutes les coutures, la passant proche de son oreille, elle fixa Daisy.

\- Mhhh… Bois d'Ebène ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça explique ton comportement… Tu es fidèle à tes convictions, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Et le cœur… _Elle tourna la baguette plus d'une fois_. Je ne vois pas…

\- Plume d'oiseau-tonnerre.

Danika écarquilla les yeux en lui rendant sa baguette, que Daisy rangea immédiatement dans sa manche.

\- Attend… t'es sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment une plume d'oiseau tonnerre dans ta baguette ?

\- C'est si surprenant ?

\- Elles sont rares de notre côté de l'atlantique surtout.

\- J'ai eu de la chance alors.

\- Tu as dû en baver pour la maitriser aussi…

\- Oui.

Danika sourit et poussa un soupir. Les conversations avec Daisy étaient toujours aussi passionnantes. En quittant la salle commune après cette journée fatigante de cours, elles passèrent par la salle du professeur Slughorn pour préparer les potions du sommeil sans rêves. Bien entendu Daisy aurait préféré passer sa soirée à la bibliothèque, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas trop contrarier sa nouvelle amie. Pendant cette soirée de préparation de potions, elle en apprit beaucoup sur la châtaine.

Elle était née de parents Moldus, même son frère était un Non-Mage, elle avait eu une enfance insouciante jusqu'à recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard et s'ouvrir au grand monde de la magie. Daisy saisit l'ironie, elle qui n'avait jamais réellement été au contact de Nés-Moldus, elle se rapprochait de l'une d'entre eux. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était une manière pour elle d'insulter son père par-delà la mort. Lui qui prônait toujours la pureté du sang, ne reconnaissant les hybridations que lorsqu'elles pouvaient donner des armes, et donc pas avec des Moldus. Elle l'insultait en faisant confiance à ce que son père aurait nommé « Sang de Bourbe », s'ouvrant peu à peu à Danika.

Ereintées, elles remontèrent dans leur salle commune après le dîner, non sans être redescendues aux cachots chercher leurs potions que le professeur Slughorn c'était proposer de les surveiller pendant qu'elles mangeaient. Daisy n'avait aucun mot pour la gentillesse de la châtaine, depuis la rentrée elle essayait d'éloigner tout le monde d'elle. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait toujours une châtaine dans son sillage qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Daisy lui avait sauvé la vie.

Un soir alors que Daisy avait accepté de rester avec les autres dans la salle commune, même si elle était dans son coin en silence. Danika finit par céder et accepter de raconter comment la brune lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je peux ? _Demanda-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir un public_.

\- Vas-y… _Soupira Daisy_.

Danika commença alors son récit, aux autres membres de la maison Serdaigle qui écoutaient l'histoire. Padma était présente, quelqu'un allait enfin de décider à parler. Elle espérait comprendre la nouvelle qui était parmi eux depuis deux semaines maintenant.


	4. L'Héroïne de Danika

Nous étions le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter venait de "ressusciter" dans les bras d'Hagrid, jetant le discrédit sur Voldemort et poussant de nombreux Mangemorts à l'abandonner. A l'intérieur du château la bataille faisait rage, Danika menait des élèves plus jeunes vers un endroit qu'elle espérait sur. Elle entendit un cri de douleur énorme venant de quelques couloirs plus loin, ce qui la fit un peu paniquer alors qu'elle poussait un jeune garçon et une autre fille dans la pièce abandonnée où elle se dirigeait. Malheureusement pour elle, un Mangemort les surpris à l'intérieur. Masqué et sa baguette en main, il la pointa vers la jeune adulte et les autres.

\- Tiens, tiens… Un groupe de Sangs de Bourbe. _Ricana le Mangemort_.

Danika qui tremblait de peur, prit tout de même sa baguette en main, voulant se défendre du Mangemort, quand une voix féminine retenti derrière le Mage Noir.

\- Arrête !

Il se tourna de moitié, gardant les jeunes en joue et observant la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clair ainsi qu'un visage d'ange. Elle portait sa tenue de sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard et fixait le Sorcier.

\- Tu ne leur feras rien. _Intima-t-elle au Mangemort_.

\- Vraiment Daisy ? _Ricana-t-il_. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'affronter.

\- Nos baguettes sont jumelles, je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai ramassé celle de maman.

Danika se mis un peu en retrait et ne comprenait rien. Une Serpentard était venue les défendre, tenir tête à un Mangemort. Pourquoi une sang-pur viendrais défendre quelqu'un comme elle et ses deux camarades ?

\- Alors c'est toi l'assassin de Calpernia… _Soupira le Mangemort en retirant son masque_.

Il révéla le visage d'un homme brun avec des yeux de braise, il fixait la jeune femme de son regard dur. Il brandissait sa baguette, la tournant vers Daisy prêt à mettre un terme à la déception qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas tué maman, je l'ai désarmée. Et je savais que tu comptais sur nos baguettes jumelles pour me dissuader de t'affronter. _Dit-elle en brandissant une baguette de bois gris_. Mais j'ai ramassé celle de maman.

\- Traitresse ! _Hurla-t-il_. **Avada**…

\- **Expulso** !

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand le Maléfice l'atteignit. La détonation le repoussa en arrière, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Se reprenant vite il plongea pour la ramasser, mais se rendit compte que sa fille l'avait surpassé. La baguette de Calpernia la rendant plus dangereuse qu'à l'accoutumée, il préféra se replier. Des volutes noires l'enveloppèrent et il traversa une fenêtre non sans regretter immédiatement son geste.

\- **Stupefix** !

Danika vit le sort atteindre le Mangemort en fuite, et ce dernier commencer à tomber. Puis elle observa la Serpentard qui s'approchait d'eux. L'adolescente qui l'accompagnait tremblais de peur en voyant cette grande femme portant le vert arriver. Daisy sourit et ôta sa cape pour la placer sur les épaules de la quatrième année qui était terrorisée.

\- Ça va aller. D'accord ? _Dit Daisy d'une voix chaleureuse avec un sourire qui l'était tout autant_.

\- T'es qui toi ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je suis de votre côté. _Elle les regarda tous_. J'ai cru apercevoir Harry Potter en train d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres en personne, tenez juste bon. C'est bientôt fini.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait confiance à une Serpentard ? _Demanda le garçon_.

\- Peut-être car je viens de mettre une claque à mon propre père pour vous sauver la peau ?

Le raisonnement se tenait, le groupe d'étudiants se calma. Mais le répit fut de courte durée, un autre Mangemort accompagné cette fois de deux Serpentards entra dans la salle. Ils brandirent tous leur baguette en voyant le groupe d'étudiant à la place de leur allié.

\- Ou est Julius ? _Demanda le Mangemort_.

\- Il vient de passer par la fenêtre. _Répondit Daisy._

\- C'est une Sang de Bourbe. _Déclara un des Serpentards qui accompagnait le Mage Noir_.

\- Alors, jeunes gens, il est temps que vous prouviez votre loyauté au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils prononcèrent en cœur un Sortilège que Daisy n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

\- **Avada Kedavra**.

Daisy plongea vers la personne la plus proche d'elle : Danika. Hélas, étant au milieu elles n'étaient pas les cibles de ce sort qui était lancé par les Serpentards qui voulaient faire leurs preuves. Les deux autres élèves furent tués sur le coup par les apprentis Mages Noirs. Daisy qui avait lâché la baguette de sa mère pendant sa chute, sorti la sienne de sa manche et la pointa sur le Mangemort pendant qu'il se délectait des actes de ses acolytes.

\- **Bombarda Maxima** !

Le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son erreur. L'explosion le toucha de plein fouet, l'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la pièce. La plus puissante sorcière dans leurs cibles était sans nul doute Daisy, et les Serpentards avaient ciblés les deux plus jeunes en priorité, une erreur qu'elle leur avait fait payer très cher. Elle se releva en compagnie de Danika, à cet instant leurs maisons ne voulaient plus rien dire, elles étaient juste deux Sorcières face au mal.

Les deux Serpentards, blessés par l'explosion se relevèrent plutôt secoués. Pointant leurs baguettes sur les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient encore en bonne condition physique. Celui de gauche fut le premier à attaquer.

\- **Incendio**.

Un torrent de feu se déversa vers les deux jeunes femmes, mais Daisy avait de la ressource.

\- **Aguamenti**.

Un torrent d'eau jaillis de la baguette de la brune, éteignant immédiatement les flammes devant le Serpentard médusé qui avait oublié la châtaine.

\- **Confringo**.

Le Maléfice explosif tua sur le coup l'élève qui était déjà salement amoché. Son camarade cédant à la colère pointa sa baguette vers Danika.

\- **Sectum Sempra** !

Danika cessa de bouger et s'effondra au sol, elle convulsait alors que son sang commençait à se rependre sur le sol. Le Serpentard qui jubilait avait oublié Daisy, il la regardait se vider de son sang en s'approchant, oubliant que la salle était trempée. La brune qui était horrifiée de la scène regarda le Mangemort de ses yeux emplis de haine.

\- Et une Sang de Bourbe ! Une ! _Jubila le Serpentard_.

\- Tu as oublié un détail… Je suis toujours là ! **Glacius** !

Transformer l'eau en glace était déjà un exercice fatiguant quand on se bas depuis des heures. Mais lui donner la forme de pieux pour empaler un meurtrier l'était encore plus. L'élève qui jubilait à la seconde précédente, fut surpris par cette attaque. Les pieux l'avaient traversé sans crier gare et il se vidait de son sang en regardant Daisy, un mélange de haine et de surprise dans le regard. La brune se mit à genoux au sol, elle regarda l'autre jeune femme se vider de son sang et approcha sa baguette de son buste. Elle s'en fichait de s'épuiser encore plus, mais elle n'allait pas laisser mourir une troisième personne.

\- Toi tu ne meurs pas sous ma garde. _Dit-elle avant de commencer à psalmodier_. **Vulnera Sanentur**… **Vulnera Sanentur**… **Vulnera Sanentur**…

Danika ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentait son sang revenir en elle, ses plaies se fermer, mais elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La douleur la tirait vers l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant d'y sombrer fut le visage de sa sauveuse, qui commençait à sérieusement afficher des traces d'épuisement.

Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, tout le monde restait pendu aux lèvres de Danika alors qu'elle racontait son récit. Daisy avait profité du fait qu'ils soient tous hypnotisés pour s'éclipser dans la chambre. Quand elle eut fini, ils cherchèrent tous la brune du regard, Padma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Daisy n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, à ses yeux elle n'était pas une héroïne, elle était juste quelqu'un qui avait fait un choix et qui était allé au bout de celui-ci.

La châtaine sourit et monta dans la chambre pour ne pas trouver Daisy. Elle entra alors dans la salle de bain pour trouver la brune qui était dans son bain. Danika s'adossa au mur face à Daisy, lui adressant un sourire.

\- Comme ça tu pars quand je raconte une histoire ?

\- Je la connaissais déjà. J'y étais. _Répondit simplement Daisy_.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont été choqués par l'explosion du Mangemort et l'empalement du Serpentard.

\- J'étais fatiguée… _Soupira la brune_. Incapable de réfléchir à ce que j'utilisais vraiment…

\- Je sais, je t'ai vue t'épuiser encore plus pour me soigner.

\- Sinon… _Soupira Daisy en changeant de sujet_. Tu comptes sortir à un moment ? Je suis dans mon bain quand même…

\- On est faites pareil. _Ricana Danika_.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, tu me sèche les cheveux.

Danika soupira, Daisy lui avait tout l'air d'être une feignante en fait. Elle lui sécha les cheveux, puis elles sortirent ensemble de la salle de bain. Elles se rapprochaient, ce qui déplaisait un peu à Daisy, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à d'autres personnes de peur de vivre à nouveau un enfer. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était cette amitié naissante qui l'aidait à tenir désormais.


	5. Voyage Scolaire

Le lendemain, Daisy et Danika étaient à l'heure au cours de Métamorphose. Les deux jeunes femmes préféraient éviter de faire encore perdre des points à leur maison. Elles étaient au second rang, juste devant la table occupée par Hermione, la première ne sachant pas trop comment gérer son statut d'héroïne de la guerre. La classe était silencieuse, en préparation pour les ASPICS qui allaient avoir lieu en fin d'année, surveillée seulement par un faucon posé sur le bureau. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, deux élèves arrivèrent en retard. Ils regardèrent partout si Sofia était présente avant de s'installer à une table libre, soufflant de soulagement et se félicitant d'être arrivés pendant que le professeur était absent. Hermione regarda son voisin en lui adressant un sourire entendu, elle se souvenait très bien du tour fait par McGonagall pendant sa première année. Le Faucon pris son envol et sorti par une fenêtre de la classe. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Sofia Gray entrait dans la classe et fixa les deux retardataires, détaillant leurs robes avant de parler.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. _Dit-elle d'une voix dure_.

\- Mais pourquoi madame ? _Demanda un des élèves_.

\- Mais pour votre retard bien sûr. _Répondit le professeur en souriant_.

Ils pestèrent en silence, leur gestuelle trahissant leurs émotions. Hermione regarda son professeur traverser la salle, elle fit un sourire en coin et leva la main.

\- Oui miss Granger ?

\- Vous êtes une Animagus ?

\- Exact miss Granger. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

\- Le regard inquisiteur du faucon en début de révisions et la forte odeur de volatile que vous avez actuellement.

\- Excellente déduction. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Sofia sourit, le premier dont les élèves furent témoins depuis le banquet où elle était avec ses amies. Elle était fière de la Gryffondor, cette dernière se montrant largement à la hauteur de sa réputation de bibliothèque vivante. Daisy qui avait observé l'échange, n'en perdit pas une miette. Ce professeur avait clairement plus d'une corde à son arc et avait sans doute été formé par McGonagall en personne, ce qui en disais très long sur ses capacités. Elle retourna à ses écrits pour la préparation des ASPICS.

Le reste du cours se passa sans réel accroc, si une chose était sûre à propos de Sofia Gray : c'est qu'elle savait tenir une classe. Elle anticipait toutes les mauvaises blagues que pouvaient faire les élèves, comme si elle les avait déjà faites avant eux. Daisy se surpris à penser que le professeur ne devait pas beaucoup respecter le règlement pendant ses classes. En sortant, tous les élèves de septième année furent conviés dans la grande salle par Sofia Gray qui utilisait le piédestal central sous le regard de la directrice McGonagall. Accompagnée de Penny Haywood et Tulipe Karasu, elle se tenait debout devant les élèves.

\- Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi on vous convoque tous ici, et pourquoi je me tiens à la place de la directrice. _Dit-elle en observant les élèves_. Tulipe va tout vous expliquer.

Elle laissa sa place à son amie rousse qui était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Ses yeux marrons fixant les septième année tour à tour, comme pour retenir leur visage.

\- Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de tous vous avoir en cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va y remédier. _Commença-t-elle_. Le thème des ASPICS de cette année a été révélé : l'équilibre entre le monde magique et Moldu et la Magie étrangère. Et vu que c'est un examen pratique, chacun de vous devra connaitre au minimum un sort d'origine étrangère en plus du panel habituel, le tout dans le respect du monde Moldu que ma collègue Penny se fait une joie de vous enseigner. _Elle marqua une pause, regardant les mines dépitées des élèves_. Par conséquent, après deux semaines de négociation avec la directrice McGonagall, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un voyage scolaire de deux mois va être organisé à Paris.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, complètement surpris et heureux à la fois. Du bruit commençant à monter au fur et à mesure que les discussions démarraient. Sofia roula des yeux et soupira en mettant sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- Silence ! _Tonna-t-elle avec sa voix amplifiée_.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement, Danika leva la main un peu tremblante, osant à peine poser une question.

\- Oui Miss Rooks ?

\- On ira à Beauxbâtons ?

\- Non. L'école n'est pas à Paris, nous serons logés dans une grande auberge du Paris Magique. Auberge qui met à disposition de grandes salles afin qu'on puisse vous dispenser nos cours.

\- Simple question. _Soupira Daisy sans lever la main_.

\- Il serait bien de lever la main, Miss Ironwood. _Grogna Tulipe_. Allez-y posez là.

\- Qui va assurer les cours des professeurs qui nous accompagnent ?

\- Excellente question. _Sourit Tulipe_. Sofia ?

\- Il se trouve qu'il me reste des contacts de l'époque où j'étais moi-même élève. Des amis ayant de bonnes carrières et fonctions dans le monde magique, et qui ont généreusement accepté de remplacer les professeurs absents pendant deux mois. _Elle marqua une pause_. La première personne, plus besoin de la présenter. Elle fut mon mentor sur la voie de l'Animagus et à dire vrai c'est plutôt moi sa remplaçante. La directrice McGonagall reprendra son rôle de professeur de Métamorphose pendant nos deux mois d'absence.

Les élèves rirent, la remplaçante se faisait remplacer par son prédécesseur. Penny repris en appelant au calme. La blonde fixa les élèves de ses yeux bleus, se révélant tout de même bien moins autoritaire que les deux anciens cancres.

\- Une nouvelle qui fera énormément plaisir à Miss Weasley. _Dit-elle en souriant_. Son grand frère a accepté de venir remplacer Hagrid qui nous accompagnera.

Hermione sourit, elle se doutait que ce serait Charlie qui viendrait. De quoi ravir Ginny qui ne le voyait pas assez. Sofia repris ensuite, invitant une nouvelle fois au silence.

\- Penny sera remplacée par Chester Davies, un ancien élève, comme nous, qui aujourd'hui est employé au service des usages abusifs de la magie. _Elle marqua une courte pause_. Et devant des refus de nous accompagner de certains professeurs, pour des raisons qu'on comprend totalement, j'ai demandé à mon vieil ami Auror : Talbott Winger d'être des nôtres.

Certains se tordirent dans leur chaise, Winger était un des Aurors qui menait les enquêtes sur les enfants de Mangemorts. Daisy le connaissait personnellement, c'était celui en charge de son dossier. Elle comprit que Sofia savait que certains comme elle, ne pouvaient pas résister à un voyage en France, et donc que son ami Auror était juste un moyen de surveiller les enfants de Mangemorts. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Mr Winger était un Animagus, il avait juste besoin de voler au-dessus d'eux pour les surveiller. Sofia voyant le malaise qui était présent, en particulier chez les Serpentard, marqua une pause. Elle reprit quand la salle se calma.

\- Enfin, le professeur Slughorn a accepté de nous accompagner. Il sera remplacé par une ancienne élève des mêmes années que Penny, Tulipe et moi-même : Merula Snyde. Cette dernière sera aussi ma remplaçante en tant que directrice suppléante de Serpentard. Je laisse maintenant la parole à la directrice McGonagall.

Sofia s'écarta, scrutant toujours la salle de ses yeux dorés. Les élèves admirent que malgré sa beauté, elle était très intimidante. Une véritable Serpentard, certains allant même se demander comment elle avait pu avoir autant d'amis dans les autres maisons. Daisy avait la réponse bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup lu les registres des années précédentes depuis l'arrivée du trio de jeunes professeurs. Sofia Gray était une véritable semeuse de troubles qui avait réussi à devenir préfète en cinquième année juste avec sa maitrise de la magie. Il était aussi connu qu'elle était une ennemie déclarée des Mangemorts et des utilisateurs de la Magie Noire, ce qui en avait fait une Serpentard atypique bien avant Daisy. Penny Haywood et Tulipe Karasu, au même titre que plusieurs élèves d'autres maisons formaient avec Sofia, un groupe qui a résolu un des mystères de Poudlard l'année juste avant leur arrivée. Daisy compris largement pourquoi ces trois femmes étaient professeurs aussi jeunes, elles avaient accompli des choses incroyables pour des élèves. Avant que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ne placent définitivement la barre trop haute.

Daisy sorti de ses pensées quand Minerve McGonagall pris la parole.

\- N'oubliez pas que ce voyage n'est en rien des vacances. Vous allez devoir étudier dans une autre ville, entourés de gens parlant une autre langue. Et je l'espère, vous reviendrez avec des connaissances qui vous feront décrocher vos ASPICS haut la main. _Elle marqua une pause_. Votre groupe sera aussi un groupe témoin. Si tout cela fonctionne pour vous, malgré les chamboulements dans Poudlard pendant deux mois, alors cela voudra dire que nous pourrons recommencer. Vous portez une partie de l'avenir de cette école sur vos frêles épaules. Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours.

Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser. Certains étaient mécontents, d'autres qui adoraient étudier étaient ravis. Sofia fit signe à Daisy de s'approcher alors que Penny était en train de râler sur du détail.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- Il est hors de question que je mange des grenouilles ou des escargots. _Continuait de grogner Penny_, _qui s'arrêta en entendant Daisy_.

\- Oui, que pense tu des plats Français ? _Demanda Sofia en fixant Penny amusée_.

\- Et bien… _Soupira Daisy très gênée_. Les cuisses de grenouilles bien préparées c'est bon… _Elle tenta de changer de sujet_. Mais vous ne vouliez pas me voir pour ça, professeur ?

\- Non en effet. Mais faire grogner Penny est tellement amusant. _Déclara le professeur avec un franc sourire_, _avant de reprendre son sérieux_. Je voudrais que tu rencontres mon amie Merula avant notre départ.

\- Si je puis me permettre, professeur. Pourquoi ?

\- Car Merula sera sans doute la seule personne dans tout ce château, réellement capable de te comprendre et de t'aider.


	6. Merula Snyde

Quelques jours étaient passés, Daisy commençait à réellement afficher les effets de ses nuits passées à dormir grâce au stock de potions de sommeil sans rêves. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et de l'entrain, même si son visage restait toujours fermé et ses yeux tristes. On approchait peu à peu de la fin Septembre et donc du départ pour Paris des septièmes années. Daisy c'était enfin décidée à participer réellement aux cours, faisant gagner quelques points à sa maison et elle avait repris ses habitudes de trainer à la bibliothèque le soir.

Cette journée-là justement, elle y était et comptait bien y rester jusqu'au couvre-feu, lisant des livres de généalogie. Elle savait qu'elle était originaire d'une famille sang pure non inscrite à l'index, et donc par conséquent, que son statut lui avait souvent été contesté. Elle voulait voir jusqu'à quel point, elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Ironwood, par contre elle ne savait quasiment rien sur la famille de sa véritable mère. Retrouver son nom de jeune fille avait été une sinécure dans les carnets et les journaux de son père, la majeure partie ayant été saisie par les Aurors, exception faite de ceux qu'elle avait prélevé avant leur arrivée. Elle avait justement avec elle, l'un d'eux, celui qui parlait de Calpernia, sa belle-mère.

En menant ses recherches, elle découvrit que Calpernia Ironwood était née De Valette, une famille Française au sang pur. Elle comprit tous ces cours de langue française qu'elle avait eu, étant plus jeune, ainsi que les interminables séances à étudier la bienséance. Des méthodes moyenâgeuses et totalement obsolètes, mais sa famille avait toujours vécu dans le passé.

Elle ne trouva pas de traces d'un autre sorcier De Valette dans les livres de Poudlard, ça ne la surprit que peu, elle se trouvait sur les îles Britanniques, les livres de l'école mentionnaient surtout les familles sorcières locales. Une idée germa dans sa tête : profiter du voyage à Paris pour aller consulter les archives Française. En tant que descendante des De Valette, du moins officiellement, elle en avait le droit. Elle apprit aussi dans le journal qu'elle possédait, que Calpernia Valette était arrivée en Angleterre accompagnée d'une ses plus vieilles amies, amie qui fut témoin de ses noces et qui fut marraine de Josh, jusqu'à sa disparition pendant l'année 1979, ne réapparaissant que pour ses propres funérailles, dans un cercueil, fin aout 1980.

\- Antaria Saunières… _Grogna Daisy en fermant le carnet pour le ranger dans son sac_.

Elle entreprit ensuite de remettre à leur place, les différents livres sur la généalogie qu'elle avait utilisés, sans rien trouver de probant. Puis en se penchant, elle entendit le professeur Rakepick et la bibliothécaire : Mme Irma Pince, en train de débattre sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, dans l'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Elle sourit à l'ironie, la bibliothécaire qui faisait la chasse au moindre bruit, était en train de tenir un débat houleux avec un professeur dans son "sanctuaire".

\- Une honte pour cette école, accepter les enfants des Mangemorts, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. _Déclara Patrica_.

\- Allons Patricia… ça pourrait être pire, un professeur pourrait aider un élève à enfreindre plusieurs fois le règlement. _Répondit Irma de manière sarcastique_.

\- Espèce de…

\- Faites attention à ce qui va suivre, Patricia. _Lui intima Mme Pince_.

Daisy choisis ce moment pour faire son apparition, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle savait qu'elle les interrompait, mais c'était voulu. Ses deux parents avaient été Mangemorts, ça ne fait pas d'elle un mage noir pour autant. Elle fixa Rakepick de ses yeux bleus, la tristesse se muant en colère.

\- Un problème, Miss Ironwood ? _Demanda Rakepick hautaine_.

\- Mme Pince, puis-je parler librement d'un professeur ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- Faites donc, Miss Ironwood. Mais je vous prierais de ne pas le faire trop fort pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillent encore.

\- Merci. _Elle fixa Rakepick_. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que les Mangemorts pourraient réapparaitre. A trop répéter aux gens qu'ils sont mauvais, ils finissent par le devenir. _Dit-elle, légèrement énervée,_ _avant de reprendre sans laisser Rakepick en placer une, continuant de vider son sac_. Je croyais que Poudlard était un lieu d'enseignement, mais avec des professeurs comme vous on aura qu'une nouvelle génération des mages noirs et une nouvelle guerre.

\- Comment ose-tu ? _Tonna Rakepick_. Trente points en moins pour Serdaigle.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Patricia. Miss Ironwood a dit vrai, je vais lui rendre les points que vous lui avez retiré. Néanmoins je ne lui en donnerais pas de supplémentaires, même si elle les mérite, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas respecté ma demande.

Mme Pince fit signe à Daisy de filer de la bibliothèque. En marchant, Daisy compris un peu mieux le comportement du professeur Rakepick à chaque cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle refusait les réponses de chaque enfant de Mangemort, voire cherchait le moindre prétexte pour leur retirer des points, juste parce qu'elle les détestait. Elle grogna, elle savait qu'avoir tenu tête à une brise-sorts comme Rakepick n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais elle refusait de continuer à supporter de se faire insulter pour les crimes de ses parents. Elle sera le poing, sa colère ressortant un peu, un des effets secondaires d'avoir retrouvé des nuits correctes de sommeil en étant aussi chamboulée, est que maintenant elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Non mais qui a pu nous coller une prof pareille ? _Grogna-t-elle_.

\- J'entends que Patricia Rakepick est toujours autant aimée. _Ricana une femme_.

Daisy s'arrêta et releva la tête. Une femme ayant une vingtaine bien entamée, très surement dans les âges du professeur Gray, se tenait devant elle. Cette dernière était assez grande, avait des cheveux noirs mis longs, coiffés en arrière, et des yeux violets qui fixaient Daisy. La brune remarqua immédiatement que la femme portait une tenue de sorcier noire ressemblant beaucoup à celles des élèves, exception faite qu'elle était en pantalon et n'avait aucune couleur de maison. Elle ne portait pas de cravate comme les élèves et avait sa baguette à sa ceinture comme le professeur Rakepick, Daisy remarqua néanmoins un bracelet aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- L'analyse est terminée ? _Continua de ricaner la femme_. Tu te demandais quoi ? Qui je suis ? _Elle secoua son bracelet_. Si je suis une Serpentard authentique ?

\- Et bien… Juste la première question.

\- Quelle timidité, je suis presque déçue. _Dit-elle sarcastique_. Dire que Sofia m'avait assurée que tu es une grande gueule. _Elle tendit sa main_. Merula Snyde.

\- Daisy Ironwood. _Répondit-elle en serrant la main_.

\- Il parait qu'on doit causer, mais pas ici.

Snyde guida Daisy à travers le château, cette dernière prenant le temps de poser son sac de cours dans son dortoir en passant. Elles traversèrent la grande cour, qui était encore peuplée d'élèves attendant la dernière heure pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs, puis le grand pont de pierre. Pendant leur traversée du château, Merula offrit son plus beau sourire à Argus Rusard. Ce dernier roula des yeux, espérant de tout cœur que je calvaire de l'époque Gray ne revienne pas. Une fois le grand pont traversé, Snyde offrit son bras à Daisy et elles Transplanèrent.

Elles réapparurent dans une vieille église Moldue, abandonnée depuis des siècles, dans les montagnes encerclant Poudlard. C'était une ruine n'ayant plus de toit depuis longtemps, il ne restait plus les murs qui étaient rongés par le temps. Toute la partie gauche était remplie d'urnes funéraires, Daisy senti qu'elles étaient scellées magiquement. La partie droite accueillais des tombes, scellées elles aussi, idem pour la Nef qui en accueillais deux.

\- Ou sommes-nous ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- Dans une église Moldue, abandonnée depuis des siècles.

\- Oui ça je l'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

\- Sofia m'a parlé de tes… Petits problèmes de deuil.

Daisy soupira, comme si venir dans une église pleine de tombes allait l'aider à faire son deuil. Elle s'intéressa néanmoins aux sépultures. Commençant par les urnes, chacune avait un nom et une gravure symbolisant leur baguette dessus. Elle les lu, un à un, observant ces noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ben Cooper, Angelica Cole, Liz Tuttle, André Egwu, c'était les noms sur les quatre urnes. Elle remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes été fleuries récemment.

\- On a pu négocier avec leurs familles pour conserver leurs baguettes. Elles sont toutes dans les urnes.

\- C'était vos amis ?

\- On a tous laissé quelque chose dans cette maudite guerre… _Soupira Merula_. Ces quatre-là, je les ai haïs longtemps… Pourtant au final, j'ai été fière de combattre à leurs côtés.

Daisy continua, vers les deux tombes les plus proches de la Nef, remarquant à nouveaux les noms. Barnabé Lee et Chiara Lobosca. Elle regarda Merula.

\- Barnabé était un ami… _Soupira Merula_. Mais il était issu d'une famille comme la tienne, alors on lui a offert une sépulture ici. Chiara c'est différent, elle aussi avait de la famille dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais elle était avant tout un Loup Garou.

Daisy resta silencieuse, se remettant un peu en question. Depuis la rentrée elle crachait son mal-être à tout le monde, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu du monde. Elle se dirigea dans la Nef, regardant les deux dernières tombes.

\- Rowan Khanna, sans doute l'amie la plus proche de Sofia. _Commenta Merula_. Une casse pied notoire qui voulait devenir fabricante de baguettes.

\- J'en connais une qui aurait adoré la connaitre… _Soupira Daisy_.

Elle ne dit rien en voyant la dernière, comprenant tout de suite qui venait fleurir ces tombes. Elle était au nom de Béatrice Haywood. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de baguette gravée dessus, la jeune adulte s'interrogea mais ne dit rien.

\- Un conseil… Ne parle jamais de Rowan et Béatrice à certains de tes professeurs.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote… _Soupira Daisy en cherchant la gravure manquante._

\- Béatrice est la seule à être enterrée sans sa baguette. C'est Penny qui l'a.

Daisy ne dit rien, elle comprit ce que ces professeurs avaient perdu eux aussi. Leurs amis étaient tous enterrés ici, comme elle avait enterré son frère derrière le manoir familial, avec ses parents. Elle finit par regarder la grande tombe située juste à l'entrée, il n'y avait aucune forme pour un cercueil. Juste une stèle. Elle s'approcha pour la lire.

« Maudits soient nos traitres : Ismelda Murk, Felix Rosier et Jane Court. Puissiez vous être damnés à jamais pour nous avoir attaqué dans le dos et avoir causé la mort de la plupart de ceux qui reposent ici. »

Merula se mit à la hauteur de Daisy qui contemplais la stèle. Elle soupira alors que l'élève lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

\- Tout est dessus… _Elle soupira_. Cette église nous a servi de QG. Quand Poudlard a choisi de se défendre on c'est tous réunis, on voulait prendre l'armée de Voldemort à revers et causer le plus de dégâts possibles. _Elle marqua une pause en voyant Daisy qui assimilait les informations_. Hélas pour nous… On a été trahis par Ismelda… Elle a rameuté ses deux potes mages noirs, qui avaient été nos préfets pendant notre scolarité, et le temps qu'on réagisse, on avait déjà quatre morts, dont Rowan et Béatrice, et une baguette brisée.

Daisy, qui n'était pas idiote, comprit tout de suite que ça avait été la baguette de Haywood, qui avait été brisée. Elle-même n'en revenait pas de la sauvagerie de cette attaque, quatre morts d'entrée de jeu, elle regarda les tombes. Trahis par quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance, Merula semblait être très perturbée après cette explication. La encore, Daisy avait deviné pourquoi avant même qu'elle le dise.

\- C'est moi qui avais ramené Ismelda, on était de vieilles amies, même un peu plus… _Soupira-t-elle_. Et elle m'a trahie pour son Maitre… Elle pensait surement que vu mon ascendance, je prendrais surement part à son attaque…

\- Vous êtes une fille de Mangemorts ?

\- Les Snyde étaient des fidèles de Voldemort pendant la première guerre oui. Ils n'ont pas survécu à Azkaban.

\- Alors vous savez ce que ça fait… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Oui je le sais… _Elle la fixa dans les yeux, comme si elle arrivait à lire en elle_. Et tu ne devrais pas le garder pour toi… Un jour où l'autre ça te pètera à la gueule si tu le garde.

\- Pardon ? _Demanda Daisy, tentant de feindre l'ignorance_.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Daisy soupira, évidement qu'elle le savait. Mais c'était une réalité qu'elle refusait d'admettre et dont elle refusait de parler. C'était trop lourd encore, même si le passé de ses professeurs, particulièrement de Merula l'avait touchée. Elle comprit pourquoi Gray l'avait envoyé vers Merula, cette dernière était réellement la seule à pouvoir la comprendre dans tout Poudlard.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand elles entendirent le « clac » d'un Transplanage. Penny, Sofia et Tulipe venaient d'entrer avec un homme roux. Ce dernier leur sourit, Merula se renfrogna en le voyant.

\- Weasley. _Dit-elle, neutre_.

\- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta politesse légendaire. _Dit-il avec un petit sourire_. Tu ne me présente pas à ta nouvelle amie ?

\- Charlie, je te présente Daisy Ironwood, elle a vécu une épreuve… Similaire à la mienne.

\- Je vois… Enchanté, Miss Ironwood. _Dit-il avec un sourire_. On s'est croisés à la bataille en Mai non ?

\- Oui… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Mes condoléances pour votre frère, j'imagine que malgré ce qu'il était devenu… Il était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond.

Daisy fit un sourire des plus protocolaire au Dragozoologiste des Weasley. Il venait d'appuyer sur une plaie ouverte qui avait encore du mal à se refermer. Merula l'entraina dehors afin que les autres puissent se recueillir sur les tombes, patientant sur un banc de pierre. La jeune femme regarda la plus âgée, se posant quelques questions sur sa relation avec le rouquin.

\- Ça me semble tendu…

\- Charlie comme tous les autres… Morts ou vivants, c'était des amis de Sofia. Pas les miens.

\- Vous étiez là que pour elle ? Pas les autres ?

\- J'étais surtout une adversaire à l'époque pour eux. On était jeunes et cons… _Soupira Merula_. C'est après notre sortie de Poudlard que tout a changé, Sofia a donné un grand repas dans le vieux domaine des Gray. Elle m'y a invité, ce fut mon ticket d'entrée dans leur groupe, je n'en suis jamais partie depuis, même si on c'est tous dispersés aux quatre coins du globe.

\- Il manque tant de monde ? Demanda Daisy.

\- Certains ont quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre, voire même avant.

Daisy écouta l'histoire de ceux étant partis. Il en restait peu en Angleterre, voire même en Europe. Le massacre de la quasi-totalité de leur groupe lors de la bataille de Poudlard ayant été très dissuasif. Néanmoins elle apprit que Talbott Winger, l'Auror chargé de son dossier, en était lui aussi. Cette nouvelle ne réjouis pas réellement la jeune adulte. Elles Transplanèrent vers l'extrémité du pont de Poudlard quand Merula en eu marre d'attendre les autres. En traversant l'édifice de pierre, Daisy dévisagea son interlocutrice.

\- Je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vue… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, je connaissais tes parents.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Ou était l'amusement ? _Demanda Merula en souriant_. Je préférais t'en laisser te souvenir.

\- Et donc ?

\- J'allais chez les Ironwood pendant mon enfance, très souvent. J'ai même bien connu ton frère, quand il est entré à Poudlard j'entamais ma cinquième année.

\- Vos parents étaient amis avec les miens…

\- De longue date en effet.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, on reparlera de tout ça un jour. En attendant réfléchi surtout à ce que je t'ai dit.

\- J'y penserais…

Daisy retourna, penaude, vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle fut accueillie par une Danika qui était énergique. La brune, qui était encore retournée, ne gouta pas réellement à l'enthousiasme de son amie.

\- On va être libérés un Week-End pour retourner dans nos familles. Le professeur Haywood veux qu'on achète chacun au minimum une tenue Moldue.

\- Génial… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir chez moi. _Déclara la châtaine_.

\- C'est gentil… Mais je ne suis jamais vraiment allée, chez des…

\- Chez des Moldus ? _Elle sourit_. Ne t'en fait pas, mes parents sont briefés sur ce qu'ils ont le droit de savoir ou pas. De plus, leur contact au Ministère a étendu leur autorisation pour que j'ai le droit de raconter… Ce qui m'est arrivé… J'avais besoin de parler cet été…

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment, tu m'as sauvé la peau. Maintenant c'est à moi de te sauver de la déprime.


	7. Daisy chez les Moldus

J'ai remarqué que sur d'autres Fics, les Auteurs mettaient les réponses aux Reviews ici. Donc... Et bah ça peux être sympa de faire de même.

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** : Pas aujourd'hui le voyage scolaire, mais promis c'est au prochain chapitre.

**TheProudHufflepuff** : Ravi que ça te plaise. Hélas, aucune fic existante ou prévue de mon côté sur la bande à Sofia, je trouve que le jeu se suffit à lui même.

**Gilgalad Swiftblade** : Et bien j'espère que les personnages continuerons à te plaire :), là justement j'en ajoute un autre, un peu baveux xd.

Sur ce... Le chapitre :  
============================================================================================================

Le samedi matin était arrivé, ce Week-End était un peu spécial, tous les Nés Moldus de septième année étaient remontés dans le Poudlard Express pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Londres, les autres avaient eu l'autorisation d'utiliser les cheminées de Poudlard. Daisy et Danika, ce duo improbable, étaient de leur côté parties à Pré-Au-Lard. Au centre de ce village, entièrement peuplé de sorciers, la châtaine regarda son amie en se demandant clairement ce qu'elles faisaient là.

\- Alors… On vient de louper le départ du Poudlard Express, tu m'explique ?

\- Prends mon bras. _Dit la brune en le tendant_.

\- Tu as le permis ?

\- Oui. _Dit-elle en lui souriant_. Pas toi ?

\- Je l'ai raté… Je dois le repasser l'été prochain…

Danika prit le bras de Daisy et elles disparurent dans le « clac » significatif d'un Transplanage. Elles apparurent devant une grande bâtisse de pierre blanche. Danika eu l'impression d'arriver dans le passé, c'était un grand manoir bâti en U avec des fenêtres aux volets de bois noir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des fontaines dans le parc au milieu des haies qui étaient taillées de manière artistique. Le tout entouré d'une grande muraille surmontée de pics en fer forgé. Derrière le duo se trouvait un grand portail ouvragé du même style que les pics.

\- On est où ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- Chez moi.

Elles s'avancèrent et furent accueillies par un Auror qui surveillait la maison. Ce dernier avait été envoyé par le Ministère à cause de l'enquête sur les Ironwood. La brune fit signe à son amie de rester en retrait, le temps qu'elle explique la raison de leur présence.

\- Je viens chercher des fringues. _Déclara Daisy froidement_.

\- Vous n'avez pas tout ce qu'il vous faut à votre appartement ? _Demanda l'Auror_.

\- La penderie est trop petite.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Si tu me mates pendant que je me change, je te crève les yeux. _Répondit la jeune adulte agacée_.

L'Auror fixa Daisy, il n'aimait pas du tout son ton, son supérieur l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle avait sale caractère, mais la supporter était autre chose. Il soupira et emboita le pas des demoiselles. Daisy posa la baguette sur la porte d'entrée. « Primo Victoria », dit-elle afin que le verrou magique saute et que la porte s'ouvre. Le représentant de la loi roula des yeux, son supérieur n'avait toujours pas changé le mot de passe, sans doute son affection pour la jeune héritière aux cheveux noirs.

Elles entrèrent dans un grand hall où trônaient des dizaines de portraits de tous les Ironwood. Daisy fit un sourire à l'Auror et Transplana dans sa propre demeure pour aller se changer sans regards indiscrets. Danika soupira, elle savait que son amie ne voulait pas se promener en tenue d'écolière. Mais s'amuser avec les nerfs d'un Auror n'était jamais une bonne idée. Une femme blonde dans un portrait interpela Danika, elle la regardait de haut, comme tous les autres portraits, crachant presque son dédain avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Sale Sang de Bourbe, comment ose-tu entrer ici ?

\- J'ai été invitée. _Répondit Danika_.

\- La chose amène d'autres abominations… Je ne devrais pas être surprise…

\- La chose ? _Danika lu le nom sous le tableau_. Elle n'est pas censée être votre fille ? Madame Ironwood ?

Calpernia Ironwood fixa Danika, si elle n'était pas qu'une peinture vivante, elle l'aurait surement foudroyée sur place pour ces mots. Daisy réapparut, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de soie noire, de bottes en cuir avec des talons épais de cinq centimètres et d'une grande cape lui tombant aux chevilles et totalement fermée sur le buste, en écailles sombres. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un chapeau pointu et elle était une caricature d'une sorcière. Elle avait pris le temps de coiffer ses cheveux en chignon. L'Auror la fixa, prêt à la réprimander, elle se contenta de lui sourire et fit glisser sa baguette hors de sa manche pour la pointer vers le tableau. D'un petit geste elle le fit taire, les autres voulurent s'insurger mais subirent tous le même traitement.

\- Je les préfère comme ça.

\- Ta famille ne t'aime pas beaucoup…

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Ta propre mère t'a désignée comme une chose…

\- Elle n'est pas ma mère. _Déclara Daisy, fermée à toute avancée sur ce sujet_.

L'Auror pris le temps de fouiller Daisy avant de laisser les deux demoiselles partir, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien emmené d'autre que les vêtements. Evidement la brune grogna, elle ne portait rien sous sa grande cape, celle-ci étant étudiée pour lui servir de haut. Elle subit la fouille au corps en se retenant de mettre son poing dans le visage de l'Auror. Quand elles sortirent, elle prit le temps de verrouiller à nouveau le Manoir. Elles Transplanèrent vers une ruelle de la banlieue de Londres, proche de chez Danika, sans prendre le temps de saluer le représentant du Ministère.

Cette ruelle déserte était le genre d'endroit que les Sorciers apprécient, pour venir dans un quartier Moldu. Daisy, guidée par Danika, observait les maisons tout en avançant. Elle avait toujours aimé le style architectural simple des demeures Moldues, sans pour autant se promener dans leurs quartiers et ce pour une raison idiote : sa dernière tenue Moldue elle l'avait achetée à ses 15 ans, elle ne la portait que pour aller à Kings Cross. Elles se fit dévisager par plusieurs passants, certains étonnés de la taille qu'elle faisait, 1m85 avec ses talons, d'autres l'étaient par rapport à son accoutrement qui était singulier aux yeux des Moldus, digne d'un déguisement d'Halloween avec un mois d'avance. Danika se sentait vraiment petite à côté de Daisy, elle ne faisait que 1m60 et était obligée de lever la tête pour donner les indications de route.

Elles finirent par arriver devant une maison simple, construite en briques rouges, il y avait trois voitures de garées devant, l'une d'elle déjà mise en break pour accueillir d'éventuelles valises. La châtaine s'avança à la porte de bois blanc et appuya sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer une Daisy soupirante. La porte fut ouverte par un jeune homme ayant environ la vingtaine, il avait les cheveux châtains comme Danika et des yeux verts, son visage était un peu angulaire et il avait le même nez un peu retroussé que la châtaine, il était un peu plus petit qu'une Daisy sans talons. Il regarda la plus petite des deux en soupirant.

\- On faisait cette blague quand tu avais dix ans… _Soupira-t-il_.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Franck.

\- Comment tu es arrivée si tôt ? Maman a déjà préparé sa voiture pour venir te chercher à la gare.

\- Une magicienne n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Elle arrive précisément à l'heure prévue. _Répondit Danika avec son plus beau sourire_.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu cites Gandalf ? _Il soupira_. Au moins je sais qui m'a piqué mes livres…

\- Qui ça ? _Demanda Daisy qui sorti de son mutisme._

\- Je te prêterais les livres. _Répondit Danika_.

Ledit Franck leva la tête et regarda Daisy, sa petite sœur avait parlé d'elle dans sa dernière lettre, mais la voir était autre chose. Il ne décrocha pas son regard, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte à dévorer du regard la grande brune. Danika les avait prévenus qu'elle amenait une Sorcière n'ayant rien connu d'autre que le monde magique, mais jamais il se serait attendu à une femme qui semblait sortie d'un des livres de Fantasy qui affectionnait tant. Tout lui plaisait chez cette femme, son teint pâle, l'intensité de ses yeux bleu clair, son visage angélique, même sa taille qui d'ordinaire repousserait nombre d'hommes l'attirait. Daisy passa sa main droite dans son dos pour faire un Finite informulé avec sa baguette, mais rien ne changea, à sa grande surprise. Il fallu que Danika fasse claquer ses doigts devant Franck pour qu'il regarde sa petite sœur.

\- Hey ! Quand tu auras fini de baver, tu pourrais nous laisser entrer. _Grogna Danika_.

\- Hein… Oui, désolé.

Il s'écarta et laissa entrer les deux femmes, la brune devant un peu baisser la tête pour passer la porte. Daisy, bien que surprise qu'il n'ait pas été envouté, n'avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir qu'il la voulait dans son lit. Chose qui la gênait quelque peu, elle n'était pas venue pour draguer, si elle s'était écoutée elle ne serait même pas venue du tout. La châtaine alla serrer ses parents, qui étaient dans le salon, dans ses bras. La pièce était tout ce qu'on attendait d'une maison Moldue, c'était un salon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Les parents Rooks, étaient tous les deux châtains, la mère ayant des yeux verts perçant et le père des yeux marrons. Daisy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leurs enfants leurs ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle avança pour saluer les parents de son amie.

\- Mr et Mme Rooks, je vous remercie de m'accueillir sous votre toit. _Dit-elle en s'inclinant un peu, conformément au protocole qu'elle avait appris dans son enfance_.

Effectivement c'était moyenâgeux, ils furent un peu pris au dépourvu mais le père finit par lui serrer la main, ne voulant pas trop trancher avec les habitudes de la Sorcière. Danika les avait prévenus et ils avaient accepté de l'accueillir chez eux pour le Week-End, comme pour Franck, ça allait être un choc des cultures. Ils finirent par indiquer un fauteuil pour qu'elle s'installe, ils remarquèrent elle ôta une besace qu'elle portait à la ceinture pour la poser à côté du fauteuil. Ils regardèrent ce petit sac d'un œil interrogateur, mais ne relevèrent pas, encore une bizarrerie, ils avaient l'habitude avec leur fille. Tout le monde s'assit ensuite, sauf Franck qui resta debout à dévorer des yeux l'invitée. Danika raconta alors son début d'année scolaire, Daisy prenant le temps d'analyser ses parents et surtout le discours de son amie, il lui permettait de savoir ce qu'elles avaient le droit de dire. Ils finirent par se tourner vers la brune silencieuse, Danika put profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour coller un coup à son frère qui était derrière elle.

\- Et donc… Vous êtes sorcière, comme notre fille ? _Demanda le père_.

\- En effet. _Répondit simplement, Daisy_.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne connaissez rien de chez nous ? _Demanda la mère_.

\- C'est… Compliqué. Mes rares interactions avec le monde Moldu… Se limitaient, en gros, à mes trajets à Kings Cross, avant aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne nous avez pourtant pas l'air d'être une raciste comme ceux dont notre fille nous a parlé…

\- Non c'est vrai. _Répondit la brune_. Mais j'ai été élevée par eux. _Elle marqua une pause en voyant les mines subitement renfrognées_. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je fais suffisamment de cauchemars qui me le rappellent…

\- Pourquoi des cauchemars si c'est un choix volontaire ? _Demanda Mr Rooks_.

\- Car elle les a combattus. _Répondit Danika_. J'avais omis de le dire dans mes lettres. _Elle regarda ses parents_. Papa, maman… Je vous présente celle qui m'a sauvé la vie au mois de Mai.

Ils regardèrent Daisy et leur fille à tour de rôle, les mines renfrognées laissèrent la place à de francs sourires et des regards pleins de reconnaissance. Danika leur avait rabattu les oreilles pendant tout l'été sur cette mystérieuse brune qui l'avait sauvée, mais jamais ils auraient cru la rencontrer un jour. Daisy fusilla du regard son amie, elle avait horreur d'être érigée en héroïne, elle n'en était pas une, elle avait du sang sur les mains, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas près d'oublier. Les vrais héros de la bataille étaient le trio d'or et ceux qui avaient résisté toute l'année, pas ceux comme elle qui ont subis en silence et qui ne se sont dévoilés qu'a la fin. Danika faisait un peu trop de zèle en l'érigeant à un tel niveau, qu'elle ne méritait pas à ses yeux.

Le père Rooks finit par s'excuser de devoir partir, il avait un repas pour un de ses collègues qui partait en retraite. Danika boudait un peu, mais il lui rappela gentiment qu'il l'avait prévenue quand ils avaient échangé par courrier. La mère Rooks commença à planifier l'après midi shopping, avec les filles, dès que son mari fut parti. A la surprise générale, Franck sorti de sa contemplation et de son mutisme.

\- Elle ne peut pas y aller sapée comme ça.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? _Soupira Danika_.

\- Je peux lui prêter une de mes chemises, ce sera déjà plus discret.

\- Bonne idée, Franck. _Répondit Mme Rooks_. Mais je l'emmène se changer en haut.

La mère conduisit Daisy dans les étages, laissant le frère et la sœur en bas. Les deux se fixant, Danika avait remarqué le manège du regard de son frère, il avait le don de l'agacer.

\- Quoi que tu veule faire avec elle, c'est non. _Lui lança Danika_.

\- Chasse gardée ?

\- Non, mais on va éviter d'ajouter la déception amoureuse à ce qui la travaille.

\- Tu me prends pour un bourreau des cœurs ?

\- Je te prends surtout pour mon grand frère, avec qui on parle de filles à longueur de temps. _Ricana-t-elle_.

\- En gros, tu veux que je te la laisse. _Dit-il avec un sourire_.

\- Non… Je veux que tu la laisse tranquille.

\- Au fait, elle sait pour toi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle s'en doute…

Daisy et Mme Rooks redescendirent, la brune se retrouvait maintenant affublée d'une chemise noire qui la serrait un peu. Elle avait utilisé un peu de magie pour durcir les boutons, afin qu'ils ne craquent pas, pendant que Mme Rooks était devant dans les escaliers. Frank reprit sa fixation, devant sa sœur qui soupira fortement. Elle voulait que Franck lui foute la paix, mais d'un autre côté elle le comprenait aussi, elle n'était pas insensible au charme de son amie.

Mme Rooks finit par décréter une sortie entre filles, ne voulant pas que son fils passe son temps à draguer leur invitée. Elles furent absentes l'après midi entière, quand elles revinrent ce fut les bras chargés de sacs. Danika grognait car Daisy lui avait acheté tout un tas de fringues pour la remercier de sa gentillesse, idem pour leur mère. Elles avaient été obligées de passer par le Chemin de Traverse pour que la brune puisse échanger des Gallions en Livres, c'est là que Danika appris que son amie avait une petite fortune héritée de ses parents.

\- Prêtes pour un défilé de mode ? _Ricana Franck_.

\- Même pas en rêve. _Grogna Danika_.

Daisy ria, même s'il était lourd, elle l'aimait bien. Elle monta avec Danika pour se changer, dans la chambre de cette dernière, elle découvrit ce qu'était une chambre Moldue. Même si son amie était Sorcière comme elle, elle n'avait jamais perdu ses repères d'avant. Les murs étaient tapissés de posters en tout genres d'héroïnes de BD ou de films. A l'intérieur de l'armoire c'était plus des posters de modèles lingerie, Daisy le remarqua quand son amie l'ouvrit pour ranger ses affaires. Il y avait bien sur une grande bibliothèque qui était pleine, un sortilège cachant une seconde bibliothèque dans un faux mur pour tous ses livres de sorcellerie. Elle lui apprit qu'elle s'était aussi aménagé un coin pour son chaudron dans le sous-sol, caché derrière un sort lui aussi. Daisy prit un simple chemisier et un pantalon de toile, ainsi que des chaussures plates, pour le grand plaisir de Danika qui en avait marre de se sentir petite.

\- Tu sais que tu plais à mon frangin ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- Ça se voie comme le nez au milieu de la figure. _Soupira Daisy_. Ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir régler ça d'un coup de baguette.

\- Comme avec le gars de notre maison ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, ça peut aussi m'arriver ?

\- Je t'en parlerais… Quand je serais prête. _Elle sourit_. Et non tu ne risque rien.

\- Tu te contrôle ?

\- Non, tu es immunisée.

Danika la regarda avec pas mal d'interrogations, Daisy lui sourit et descendit pour aller remercier Mme Rooks. Danika se jeta sur ses livres en attendant le repas du soir, la dernière phrase de Daisy l'ayant perturbée. Malgré ses recherches, elle ne trouva strictement rien, n'ayant surement pas le bon livre. A table elle continuait de fixer Daisy alors que tout le monde discutait tranquillement, la brune remarqua ses regards et devina aisément que le bruit entendu était une Danika se jetant sur sa bibliothèque comme une bonne Serdaigle. Elle passa la soirée avec Franck et son amie, dans la chambre du premier, il avait décidé de lui faire découvrir la télé avec un film américain plutôt classique : The Rock. Elle fut stupéfiée de cette invention Moldue et passa une bonne soirée.

Arrivées dans la chambre de Danika, elle se retrouva à dormir avec un petite châtaine blottie contre son dos. Elle ne dit trop rien, même si elle espérait intérieurement que son amie ne cherche pas autre chose. Elle se tourna quand même légèrement.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé dans tes livres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Le bruit quand je suis sortie de ta chambre et tes regards toute la soirée.

\- Grillée…

\- Un peu oui… Promis je t'expliquerais, je te demande juste du temps.

\- T'as intérêt.

Elles s'endormirent peu après, Daisy n'oubliant pas de prendre sa potion. Elle passa sa nuit sur le dos avec une Danika qui dormais blottie contre elle et l'utilisant comme oreiller. En se réveillant la première le lendemain matin, elle n'osa pas bouger, elle avait l'impression, en regardant Danika, de se revoir quand elle se blottissait la nuit contre son frère.

Elles repartirent en milieu d'après-midi, Transplanant pour Pré-Au-Lard à partir de la ruelle par laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Personne ne posa de question sur le rangement des emplettes dans la petite besace, n'ayant pas envie d'attraper un mal de crâne.


	8. Paris

Pas de Review cette semaine.

On arrive en France, un petit voyage de 10 chapitres outre manche.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

En ce Lundi 5 Octobre 1998, les cheminées d'une grande bâtisse du Paris Magique s'illuminèrent d'une flamme verte à de nombreuses reprises. Les élèves de septième année de Poudlard, menés par leurs quatre professeurs en sortirent à tour de rôle. Chacun portait un petit sac ayant l'enchantement d'extension indétectable, fournis généreusement par l'école. Ils furent accueillis par un autre britannique, un homme métis aux yeux marron et aux cheveux bruns. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir ocre et portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon beige. Son visage dur mêlé à sa grande taille ainsi que sa carrure imposante, le rendaient intimidant. Daisy et quelques autres élèves le reconnurent de suite : il s'agissait de l'Auror Talbott Winger. Sofia s'avança avec un franc sourire pour l'étreindre, qu'il lui rendit avec la même affection.

\- Quelle honte qu'il faille une sortie scolaire pour se voir. _Déclara l'homme_.

\- Si tu quittais ton Pays de Galle plus souvent aussi. _Ricana Sofia_.

\- Et c'est une Irlandaise qui dit ça. _Répondit-il en souriant_ _avant de regarder Penny_. Penny !

Il l'étreignit avec la même chaleur, qu'elle lui rendit aussi. Puis il regarda les élèves, les scrutant un à un de son regard inquisiteur, mettant mal à l'aise les cinq dont il avait la charge du dossier, avant de prendre la parole de sa voix grave et puissante.

\- Ma présentation sera courte. Miss Ironwood, Mister Osborne, Miss Parkinson, Miss Avery ou encore Miss Stonebanks qui est absente, me connaissent bien. _Il marqua une pause, prenant le temps d'observer le comportement des élèves_. Je suis l'Auror Winger, durant tout votre séjour à Paris je serais responsable de votre sécurité, mais aussi surveillant de votre usage de la magie. _Il fixa les Serpentard_. Je suis aussi chargé par mes collègues de surveiller les enfants de Mangemort. Messieurs Potter et Weasley auraient, je pense, adoré se charger de cette mission, mais hélas ils sont encore en formation. _Il marqua une dernière pause_. Je sais que vos professeurs vous ont surement déjà rabâché que vous représentez la grandeur de Poudlard ici, je vais me permettre d'ajouter que vous représentez la grandeur Britannique. Je ne tolèrerais par conséquent aucun écart, tout manquement se soldera par une assignation à résidence ici et s'il est grave ce sera un renvoi immédiat à Poudlard. Je laisserais le soin à vos professeurs de vous retirer les points.

L'ensemble des élèves participant au voyage, y compris ceux n'étant pas surveillés, se tordirent. Ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un plaisantant très peu, qui de plus semblais déjà bien remonté. Penny s'avança vers les élèves, son sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres.

\- Nous vous laissons prendre vos quartiers, des chambres de cinq sont à disposition. Ce bâtiment étant loué par Poudlard, nous avons pu avoir un aménagement similaire aux dortoirs. Néanmoins en l'absence de salle commune, nous utiliseront la rotonde de la bâtisse comme grande salle et salle commune, ce sera tout. _Elle sourit avant de terminer_. Bienvenue à Paris.

Les élèves guidés par les professeurs quittèrent le hall, Slughorn pris en charge les élèves de Serpentard pour les conduire à leurs dortoirs, Penny pris les Poufsouffle, Hagrid les Gryffondor et Talbott les Serdaigle. Sofia de son côté alla procéder au règlement des derniers détails avec les propriétaires de l'établissement.

Dans leur chambre, qui étaient bien plus somptueuse que leur dortoir de Poudlard et qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le Paris Magique, la chambrée de Daisy s'installait. La candide Lola, une blonde aux yeux bleus de petite taille, choisis le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. La seconde, une brune dénommée Marina, éloigna son lit de deux du duo. Depuis l'entrée de Daisy dans leur chambrée, elle c'était toujours un peu méfié d'elle. La troisième, une autre brune s'appelant Victoria, fit de même que la précédente, elle n'aimait pas Daisy et savait lui montrer tous les jours.

Vu que c'était un Dimanche, leur soirée leur était offerte, le trio de filles parti de la chambrée, laissant Danika et Daisy seules. Elles recommencèrent à discuter de leur séjour parmi les Moldus, la brune s'étant un peu familiarisée avec leurs us et coutumes. Elle était cependant très loin d'être capable de se fondre dans la masse. Elle le prouvait encore une fois avec sa tenue, elle portait un pantalon de cuir moulant et des bottes plates, surmontée d'une veste en écaille de reptile. La fermeture sur le devant étant le côté droit de la veste qui se rabat sur le gauche pour se fermer. Le tout garni d'une capuche, c'était pourtant une tenue Moldue achetée au rayon gothique, mais elle rappelait beaucoup certaines tenues Sorcières. Elle ouvrit sa grande veste, se dévoilant en débardeur dessous. Enfin un truc Moldu, se dit Danika.

Dans le silence elles étaient plongées dans leurs livres respectifs. Danika essayait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le folklore local, Daisy de son côté, qui avait eu une éducation plus poussée sur les us et coutumes des différentes communautés magiques, était en train de lire un de ses tomes sur la conception des baguettes. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré demander à la châtaine de l'aider dans ses recherches, elle préférait ne pas trop la déranger. Elles furent interrompues par l'Auror Winger qui convoqua la brune dans le bureau qui lui avait été mis à disposition. Elle le suivit, espérant que cette réunion de mise au point soit rapide.

La pièce était vide, un simple bureau au centre et une bibliothèque que le côté gauche. A droite il y avait une fenêtre montrant Paris, mais Talbott en ferma les épais rideaux. Il y avait deux petits fauteuils du côté invité et un bien plus grand de l'autre. Il s'installa dans le grand et fit signe à Daisy de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. Avant qu'il ne parle, elle remarqua un ordre de réquisition sur son bureau, elle ne releva pas, préférant éviter de se mêler des affaires d'un Auror.

\- Miss Ironwood, l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis Aout. Vous vous doutez je pense des raisons de votre convocation. _Dit-il, neutre_.

\- Vous voulez encore vous assurer que je ne suis pas comme mon père… _Soupira-t-elle_.

\- Ça je le sais déjà. Vos actes à Poudlard sont suffisamment éloquents. _Il la fixa_. Néanmoins, malgré le fait que vous soyez l'enfant de Mangemort sur qui j'ai le moins de soupçons, vous continuez à vous comporter comme une idiote.

\- Plait-il ? _Demanda Daisy en soutenant son regard_.

\- Les carnets de votre père, un élément d'enquête indispensable. Il se trouve qu'ils ont disparu du manoir Ironwood, sans compter le laboratoire en Ecosse incendié.

Les carnets, encore et toujours ces maudits carnets, pensa Daisy. Tout tournait autour d'eux depuis qu'elle les avait prélevés en Juin dernier. Bien sur que c'était elle qui les avait, bien sur qu'elle ne comptait pas les laisser aux Aurors. Toute la vérité sur son identité est à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle avait lu par pure curiosité pour savoir tout ce que sa famille lui avait caché, c'était transformé en une bible sur sa personne. Quand au laboratoire en Ecosse, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, son incendie fut un regrettable effet secondaire des carnets. Ce que Daisy y avait découvert ne lui avait pas plu au début, elle a laissé ses sentiments parler et a tout ravagé là-bas. Elle fixa l'Auror, tendant ses poignets, elle avait trahi sa confiance, elle le savait. Elle attendait son châtiment cette fois. Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin, se montrant un peu humain pour une fois.

\- Au vu du contenu, je ne peux vous en vouloir de les avoir cachés.

\- Vous… _Commença-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux_.

\- Oui j'ai fait une perquisition à votre appartement et j'ai découvert les carnets, que j'ai lu bien entendu. Votre père était un homme particulièrement retord, mais je ne vous apprends rien.

\- Je suppose que vous allez m'arrêter pour dissimulation de preuves… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Non, mais vous me devrez une faveur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On sait tous les deux qu'il manque une baguette dans les affaires saisies. Je la veux pour terminer mon enquête avant de vous restituer les biens de votre famille.

Elle soupira encore, elle savait où était la dernière baguette de sa famille. Mais là elle ne comprenait pas, elle était encore dans le manoir. Les Aurors auraient dû la trouver sans la moindre difficulté, sauf s'ils sont suffisamment idiots pour ne pas trouver une cache n'ayant pas recours à la Magie. Elle se retint de sourire à cette pensée, se moquer de Winger en face de lui était rarement une bonne idée. Néanmoins elle le fixa de son regard bleu qui ne laissait toujours paraitre aucune émotion, ce malgré la joie des derniers jours.

\- Elle est cachée dans le manoir, à l'intérieur de la canne à pommeau de mon père…

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune canne à pommeau.

\- Dans le grand bureau, le meuble a un levier qui ouvre une trappe. Père y cachait sa canne après l'obtention de sa seconde baguette.

\- Je vois… _Soupira Talbott_. Et bien Miss Ironwood, on a trouvé cette cache. Il n'y avait aucune canne. Donc où l'avez-vous mise ? _Demanda-t-il, inquisiteur_.

\- Je l'ai rangée à sa place après avoir utilisé dessus le Prior Incanto, car je voulais des réponses… Après mes lectures…

\- Vous l'avez bien remise à sa place ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois… Donc ? Quel fut le dernier sort lancé par cette baguette ? _Demanda Talbott qui était légèrement agacé_.

\- Avada Kedavra…

Il écarquilla les yeux, il aurait largement préféré entendre autre chose. Il se leva bougeant légèrement l'ordre de réquisition que la brune put ainsi lire. Elle fit une grimace en voyant, qu'il s'agissait de la baguette en cerisier de son père, qui faisait l'objet de cet ordre. Des deux que son père posséda, c'était celle qu'elle voulait préserver. Talbott pointa sa baguette vers elle, plus précisément vers sa tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle expira et fixa Talbott. Elle lui en voulait déjà alors qu'il abhorrait une mine navrée.

\- **Legilimens** !

* * *

Et là je suppose que j'ai rendu Talbott détestable pour ceux qui le connaissent via Hogwarts Mysteries :)

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	9. Daisy Ironwood

De retour, avec un peu de retard sur mon rythme prévu, pour un nouveau chapitre.

Aujourd'hui, un peu de passé de Daisy et la présentation du père exemplaire qu'elle a eu.

* * *

Daisy avait définitivement horreur de ce sortilège. La Légilimancie, utilisée par Talbott était invasive et l'obligeait à revivre certains passages horribles de sa vie. Elle se revit récupérer la canne de son père dans le grand bureau pendant le mois de Juin. Les baguettes utilisées à la bataille étant déjà saisies, elle savait qu'elle avait du temps avant que les Aurors viennent fouiller chez ses parents. Elle posa la canne sur le bureau, méthodiquement elle retira le pommeau qui était jumelé avec celui de la baguette qu'elle posa devant le corps de l'objet. Elle prit un moment pour observer la baguette de son père. Elle était faite en bois d'If, connu pour son pouvoir de vie et de mort, avec un cœur en crin de Sombral, choisissant ceux qui la côtoie. Une baguette de mort pour un meurtrier, elle correspondait parfaitement à son père. Bien plus que la baguette de Cerisier, qui par un coup du sort s'avérait être la jumelle de celle de Daisy.

Elle fit venir sa propre baguette qui était contenue dans sa manche, elle la pointa sur celle de son géniteur. Elle expira, elle connaissait le sortilège, du moins sa théorie, elle l'avait étudié pendant des heures dans des livres. Elle savait quoi faire.

\- **Prior Incanto**.

La baguette cible trembla, soudain une âme en sorti. Daisy savait qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment douée pour remonter très loin dans les sortilèges utilisés avec cette baguette. Le dernier en date était forcément le tristement célèbre sortilège de la mort. Elle scruta l'âme sans un mot, c'était celle d'une grande femme aux cheveux longs, vêtue d'une grande robe, elle avait un visage angélique et un regard perçant. Dans un sens, Daisy avait l'impression de se voir avec plus de cheveux, même si l'aspect fantomatique l'empêchait de déterminer les couleurs, tout était en nuances de blanc. La revenante lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux et aimant.

\- De toutes les personnes existantes… Il fallait que ce sois toi qui me libères de cette baguette… _Déclara la revenante_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- La dernière victime de la baguette de Julius Ironwood, tuée après avoir mis au monde mon second enfant.

\- Quand ? Quand ça s'est produit ? _Demanda la brune en scrutant l'apparition qui commençait déjà à s'estomper_.

\- Le 25 Aout… 1980.

\- Alors père n'a pas utilisé cette baguette depuis… Non ! Qui êtes-vous ? Dites-le-moi ! _Tonna-t-elle en commençant à perdre pied_.

\- Je disparais… Daisy… _Soupira le fantôme qui s'estompait_. Trouve mes restes… Je suis en Ecosse… Utilise la pierre de mémoire du laboratoire et révèle la vérité… _Elle fixa la vivante dans les yeux_. Je suis tellement fière de toi…

A ces mots, le fantôme disparu. Daisy qui craignait d'avoir comprit qui était cette apparition, tenta encore et encore le sortilège sur la baguette. Seul un petit nuage vert en sorti à chaque fois, le fantôme ne revint pas, il avait disparu à jamais. Elle s'assied un moment dans le grand fauteuil de son père, prenant le temps de réfléchir, puis elle réassembla la canne qu'elle remit dans son emplacement caché. C'était à contrecœur bien sûr, mais elle savait que les Aurors viendrais fouiller toute la maison. Elle prit cependant le risque d'emmener avec elle les carnets de son père, qui étaient conservés dans un petit coffre caché dans le plancher. Elle Transplana dans son appartement et entama son étude, une étude qui allait la mener vers la découverte la plus terrible de toute sa vie.

Daisy revint à elle face à Talbott Winger, qui était secoué par ce qu'il avait vu. Elle serra les poings, prête à frapper l'Auror, se moquant pertinemment des lois ou de sa propre situation.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait revivre ça ?! _Tonna-t-elle_.

\- Je suis navré Daisy… _Soupira Talbott_.

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait que de voir sa vraie mère avouer qu'elle a été assassinée après vous avoir mis au monde ?!

\- Je devais comprendre… Affirmer que vous n'étiez pour rien dans le vol de la baguette de votre père…

\- Et bah vous savez maintenant ! Je n'ai pas volé cette baguette !

Elle se leva et brandit l'ordre de réquisition qui trainait sur le bureau. Lui mettant sous le nez, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, ses yeux avaient viré au noir sous les émotions. Même sa magie réagissait, faisant voler quelques volutes de poussière autour de ses pieds.

\- Qui est celle qui réclame la baguette en Cerisier ?! Dites-le-moi !

\- Une Auror du Ministère Français… Elle dit avoir ce qu'il lui faut pour me renvoyer en Angleterre, si je ne lui remets pas la baguette.

\- La baguette en Cerisier contient la seconde plume d'Oiseau Tonnerre, elle est jumelle de la mienne… Je veux savoir qui la veut !

\- C'est marqué dessus, c'est une Auror baptisée Lucille Saunières… Je n'en sais pas plus…

\- Saunières ? _Demanda la brune en écarquillant les yeux_.

Elle s'abbatit dans le fauteuil, elle avait déjà lu ce nom. C'était celui du fantôme, celui de sa véritable mère. Elle avait une sœur qui était Auror, mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas manifestée ? Pourquoi un ordre de réquisition alors que sa petite sœur était ici, à portée de main ?

\- Vous allez lui remettre je suppose… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Je l'ai fait ce matin.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'emmener ? _Grogna la brune_.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Lucille Saunières ! _Tonna Daisy_. Vous avez lu les carnets ou non ?! _Elle se leva de nouveau, prête à exploser_.

\- J'en suis aux expériences sur les vampires.

\- Alors il va falloir que vous explique tout ! Et ça se dit Auror…

\- Miss Ironwood, baissez d'un ton je vous prie. Je reste votre principal soutient ne l'oubliez pas.

Daisy prit le temps de respirer, se calmant petit à petit. Il avait raison, certains des collègues de Talbott, moins conciliants, voulaient la mettre en détention préventive au Ministère. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris le dossier en juillet, il vit autre chose que le vide. Il avait été remplacé par la colère.

\- Il y a 20 ans, Calpernia Ironwood a fait venir une de ses amies de France. Une certaine Antaria Saunières. _Elle le fixa_. D'après le journal de Calpernia elle-même, cette Antaria rentrait tous les étés en France pour passer du temps avec sa fille scolarisée à Beauxbâtons, jusqu'à l'été 1980.

\- Cette fille est surement l'Auror qui voulait la baguette… _Soupira Talbott_.

\- J'en suis même sure. En 1980, Antaria Saunières qui avait déjà disparue depuis plusieurs mois, a mis au monde une fille dans le plus grand secret. _Elle versa une larme_. Avant… Avant…

\- Avant de se faire tuer.

\- Il… Il y a pire… _Elle essuya son visage_. Toute ma vie j'ai vu mon père utiliser une baguette qui lui résistait, une baguette qu'il considérait comme son plus grand trophée… Elle était faite en bois de Cerisier, avec un cœur en plume d'Oiseau Tonnerre. La baguette d'Antaria Saunières…

Talbott s'assied, il venait de donner l'héritage direct de Daisy à une autre Auror. Même si cette dernière était sans doute affiliée à sa cliente, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne devait rien à cette étrangère. Il observa la brune verser des larmes, la Légilimancie l'avait secouée, mais elle le fixa, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Finissez…

\- Quoi ?

\- Réutilisez la Légilimancie… Regardez le reste… Je ne résisterais pas…

\- Daisy…

\- Faites-le !

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il n'en avait plus envie mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas risquer ses foudres. Même s'il était Auror, il se méfiait d'une femme en colère, il en portait des cicatrices pour le prouver. Elle se souffla, se détendant au maximum, elle savait combien l'intrusion pouvait être douloureuse mentalement. Puis elle le fixa, lui montrant qu'elle était prête. Il lui offrit un regard désolé.

\- **Legilimens** !

Daisy se retrouva plongée dans ses souvenirs, cette fois en Ecosse, sur une rive sordide du Loch Ness. Elle s'approchait un grand rocher entre des arbres, elle savoir quoi faire, elle avait lu tout ce qu'il fallait pour ouvrir cet endroit dans les carnets de son père. Elle profitait du temps estival de la mi-juillet, sachant qu'elle entrerait surement dans un musée aux horreurs ensuite. Puis quand elle se senti prête, elle pointa sa baguette sur le rocher.

\- **Revelio**.

Le rocher disparu, laissant apparaitre une trappe. Elle s'y glissa après l'avoir déverrouillée magiquement. Derrière celle-ci, il y avait des marches qui descendaient vers un laboratoire bâti dans la roche. A l'intérieur il y avait des bocaux contenant les restes de nombreuses créatures, des tables de recherches avec beaucoup de sang caillé venant des créatures disséquées ici. Elle se rendit jusqu'au étagères où elle trouva le journal de Calpernia, elle prit le temps de le lire, découvrant toute son histoire depuis le départ de France. Ressentant presque de la pitié pour elle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle avait trahis sa plus vieille amie, pour une histoire de pureté du sang.

En reprenant ses fouilles, elle découvrit ce dont le fantôme avait parlé : la pierre de mémoire. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, elle la remit en marche, voyant toutes les expériences de son père. Expériences qu'il revisionnait surement à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'améliorer. Elle remonta jusqu'à la date du 25 Aout 1980.

Les formes fantomatiques et les bruits prirent corps dans le laboratoire. Elle vit Calpernia, assise dans la salle principale, en train de triturer une branche de Sureau. Attendant que la femme dans la pièce à côté ne cesse de hurler, la haine était visible sur son visage, mais aussi le regret.

\- J'avais espoir que tu la bannisses… _Murmurait-elle_. Pas que tu lui fasses ça…

Elle ne continua pas quand le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre. Daisy descendit jusqu'à l'autre salle qui était plus basse de quelques marches. Elle vit alors la femme tuée par la baguette de son père, ce dernier avait posé sa canne à pommeau non loin. La femme était attachée à la table d'accouchement, elle venait de mettre au monde sa fille. Daisy vit qu'il avait déjà la baguette en Cerisier à la ceinture, il l'avait déjà volée. Calpernia se décida enfin à faire son apparition, détachant son ancienne amie du lit d'accouchement et intimant à son époux de donner le bébé à sa mère. Antaria caressa les cheveux du nouveau-né, lui offrant un sourire maternel. Cet enfant n'avait que quelques minutes, mais elle l'aimait déjà. Calpernia s'en retrouva attendrie, elle se revoyait avec son Josh trois ans plus tôt.

\- Cal… Laisse moi partir avec ma fille… _Soupira_ _Antaria_.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas décisionnaire Ria…

\- Pourquoi as-tu révélé ce que je suis… Pourquoi ? _Demanda la nouvelle mère_.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix, Cal…

\- Ça suffit. _Grogna Ironwood_.

\- Je vois ta chute… Julius… _Soupira Antaria, avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent_. Une marguerite ayant fêté ses 18 printemps, amorcera la chute de celui qui pensait être proche de Jupiter.

Elle toussa et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Julius lui répéta la prophétie qu'elle venait de dire, la nouvelle mère lui offrit alors un sourire de défi, jouant sa dernière carte.

\- Ria… Je connais ce regard et ce sourire… Ne joue pas à ça… Je t'en prie… _Soupira Calpernia_.

\- Je nomme ma fille… Daisy. _Déclara Antaria, sans quitter Julius du regard_.

Julius machinalement confia l'enfant à la sache femme, lui intimant de sortir. Calpernia s'approcha de son époux alors que ce dernier prenait sa baguette cachée dans la canne. Elle tentait de l'empêcher d'approcher d'Antaria, mais rien n'y faisait. Il pointa la baguette vers la jeune mère. Daisy adulte qui était témoin de la scène, porta ses mains à son visage, incapable de bouger, elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

\- Julius s'il te plais… Laisse la partir.

\- Je ne laisserais pas cette prophétie se réaliser, tu m'as provoqué une fois de trop… Saunières.

\- Mon troisième œil a parlé, Julius. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras rien changer à ton destin.

\- **Avada Kedavra** !

Même si ce n'était que des apparitions, en écartant ses doigts qui étaient sur ses yeux, Daisy vit bien le cadavre de sa véritable mère. Elle avait été tuée pour avoir défié son père, cet homme qui l'avait violée, pour la tuer une fois l'enfant mis au monde. Elle vit Calpernia prendre une mèche de cheveux sur le corps, elle le cachait mais elle pleurait son amie.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Julius.

\- Une mèche de ses cheveux sera parfaite dans ma nouvelle baguette…

\- Et tu vas la faire fabriquer par qui ? Tu sais comme moi qu'Ollivander refusera de travailler le Sureau.

\- Tu n'es pas Rosbif pour rien… _Soupira Calpernia_. Ollivander n'est pas le seul fabriquant de baguettes au monde.

\- Je sais, dois-je te rappeler que la mienne viens de chez Grigorovitch ?

\- Et bien c'est lui que j'irais voir.

Elle sorti avec la mèche de cheveux, Daisy compris alors beaucoup de choses. Des créatures magiques proches des humains, il n'y en avait que très peu dont les cheveux étaient utilisés comme cœur de baguette. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi la baguette de Calpernia s'était immédiatement accordée à elle, en plus de sa victoire, une part de sa véritable mère continuait de vivre à l'intérieur.

En remontant, elle fit éclater la pierre de souvenirs, sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle voulu prévenir les Aurors de sa découverte, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elle fouilla les placards, jusqu'à tomber sur des bocaux qui contenait des restes humains, ceux de sa mère. Elle se remémora les paroles du fantôme, puis elle fit venir sa baguette dans sa main, ses sentiments agressifs prenant corps sur tous les autres.

Sa mère était réduite à l'état de morceaux de viande dans des bocaux, de simples sujets d'étude. Elle laissa exploser sa rage.

\- **Bombarda Maxima** !

Le placard contenant les restes de sa mère explosa dans un vacarme retentissant. Puis vint le tour du laboratoire. Elle s'attaqua aux piliers de soutient, au mobilier, a tout. Quand les explosions ne lui suffirent plus, elle invoqua des flammes, encore et encore, noyant le laboratoire sous un déluge de feu. Quand elle en sorti, elle regarda les flammes gagner l'extérieur, seul symbole de sa rage.

Elle resta ici pendant des heures, à regarder les flammes s'échapper par la trappe, à regarder l'endroit où était née, bruler. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, même si elle connaissait enfin la vérité, elle était trop dure après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Le seul réconfort venait du fait qu'elle avait une sœur quelque part. Son regard qui avait encore un peu de vie en entrant ici, était devenu complètement vide et froid. Cet endroit l'avait achevée.

Elle entendit le « clac » d'un Transplanage, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se doutait que sa colère avait attiré des Aurors. Après tout elle était surveillée. Elle senti alors une veste être posée sur ses épaules, puis un grand métis s'accroupi devant elle, lui cachant la vue des flammes.

\- Je suis l'Auror Talbott Winger.

\- Mhhh… _Grogna Daisy_.

\- Je suis désormais en charge de votre dossier.

\- Alors embarquez moi… _Soupira Daisy en tendant ses poignets_.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'emprisonner des innocents.

\- Je viens de détruire des preuves.

\- Et bien on en trouvera d'autres, qui vous innocenterons de cette perte de temps. _Il sourit_. J'ai tout lu sur vous, Daisy Ironwood. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme vos parents, ensemble on arrivera à le prouver.

La brune revint à elle après ce dernier souvenir. Elle fixa à nouveau Talbott, elle avait totalement oublié ce premier contact entre eux deux. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu de Daisy, il était silencieux, mais elle pouvait toujours voir qu'il la soutenait.

\- C'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis un homme de parole. _Dit-il en souriant_.

\- Je suis prête à vous aider… Mais je vous demande qu'une chose en retour…

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Epargnez tout ça à Danika Rooks… Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

\- Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez sauf ça. J'ai étudié votre entourage et votre amie Née-Moldue sera prête à tout pour rembourser sa dette envers vous.

Daisy soupira, évidement que Danika était prête à tout pour l'aider… Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Elle refusait de mettre qui que ce soit en danger dans la poursuite de ses chimères.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je les lis tous et y répond au début du chapitre suivant :)


	10. Questionnement

Pour cette semaine, ce sera simplement une intervention des personnages d'origine de l'univers avec la transition pour la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Daisy, ayant encore des larmes qui coulaient, sorti du bureau de Talbott. Des élèves qui avaient entendu les éclats de voix se tenaient dans le couloir, observant la brune marcher vers son dortoir improvisé. Il y avait bien entendu parmi les élèves, des Serpentards, dont une autre brune plutôt grande qui fixa Daisy, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

\- Tu reçoie ce que tu mérites, Ironwood ? _Ricana la jeune femme_.

Elle serra les poings, elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui donner une leçon ici, dans ce couloir. Tous ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène entre Mack Osborne et Daisy à la sortie de la Grande Salle, le jour de la rentrée, se doutaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer la brune, surtout au vu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Elle chercha du regard autour d'elle, aucun préfet, même pas Parkinson qui prenait d'ordinaire un malin plaisir à ennuyer tout le monde. Elle remarqua tout de même quelques camarades de Serdaigle partir en courant, probablement pour demander de l'aide. Coincée dans cette confrontation, elle fixa son interlocutrice. Cette dernière avait des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs, son visage était angulaire et sévère. Elle était plus vieille que Daisy d'un an, son anniversaire étant mi-septembre elle est rentrée à Poudlard à presque 12 ans, et faisait la même taille que l'Ex Serpentard, a 1cm près.

\- Alors Ironwood, tu ne parles pas ?

\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir, Avery.

\- Aller, défoule-toi un peu, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. _Ricana la provocatrice_. Tu sais comme avec mon fiancé.

\- Mack… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Quand je pense que cette chose qui te servait de frère a pu négocier l'annulation du contrat entre toi et Mack…

\- Ça suffit !

Daisy perdit le contrôle et commença le mouvement pour lui mettre son poing en pleine face, mais l'autre sorcière était plus rapide. Elle avait déjà sa baguette en main et l'avait propulsée contre l'autre mur du couloir. L'écrasant avec un sortilège de gravité et prenant un malin plaisir à le faire. Daisy criait de douleur et fut sauvée par l'arrivée de cinq préfets. Celle en tête usa de sa baguette pour interrompre le sort, ce qui fit tomber la brune au sol. Elle fut récupérée par ses préfets : Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein.

Les Serpentards, Zabini qui remplaçait Drago pour cette année là sur décision de McGonagall, ainsi que Miss Parkinson s'avancèrent vers l'autre élève qui avait été mise à terre par l'interruption de la préfète en chef.

\- Que ce sois toi ou Mack… Vous avez vraiment tout dans la baguette et rien dans la cervelle, vous êtes surs de ne pas être à Serpentard par erreur ? _Demanda Zabini un peu las_.

\- Naomi Avery… Quand on dit profil bas, quelle partie tu ne comprends pas ? Ou plutôt quelle partie ne ce n'est pas imprimée dans ta cervelle digne de celle d'un Gryffondor ? _Grogna Pansy Parkinson_.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière les deux préfets de Serpentard. Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, avait les bras croisés. Tapotant du pied et étant légèrement agacée.

\- Et a quel moment insulter les Gryffondor parait être une bonne idée ?

\- Tu m'as comprise, Granger.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, tu as vraiment de la chance que ce sois Neville et moi qui ayons été choisis pour être préfets en chef cette année. J'en connais plein d'autres qui aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour te faire retirer ton insigne après cette petite insulte.

\- Et toi que vas-tu faire ? _Grogna Parkinson_.

\- Rien, du moins contre toi. Par contre votre amie a agressé une autre élève dans un couloir.

\- C'était de la légitime défense ! _Tonna Avery_.

\- Mais bien sûr… Un sortilège de gravité face à un coup de poing… Que c'est proportionné ! _Ironisa Parkinson_. Je n'aurais jamais cru être d'accord avec Granger un jour… _Soupira la préfète de Serpentard_. Alors tu ferme ta gueule avant que je me mette réellement à gerber.

Hermione ignora la remarque de Pansy, ça valait mieux pour elle. Elle avait beau être patiente, la Serpentard avait le don pour pousser n'importe qui à perdre patience. La préfète en chef se recentra sur Avery qui avait été remise debout et qui était tenue par Zabini.

\- Alors Granger ? _Demanda le préfet_.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois.

\- Plutôt la main lourde, Granger… _Grogna Pansy_.

\- C'est une agression caractérisée, Parkinson. Estime toi heureuse que je ne demande pas au professeur Gray de la renvoyer à Poudlard.

Elle se tut et les deux préfets de Serpentard embarquèrent la membre de leur maison qui posait quelques soucis. Aucun n'avait remarqué Talbott qui avait observé toute la scène en se mêlant aux élèves. L'Auror était sérieusement dérangé par le cas de cette gamine, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible, du moins de ce qu'il savait, mais tout en elle hurlait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Daisy fut raccompagnée à un équivalent de salle commune, que le professeur Gray avait mis en place. Il n'y avait pas les quatre tables traditionnelles, juste un grand U avec une table pour les professeurs au centre. Elle fut installée avec d'autres élèves qui étudiaient, elle ne dit pas le moindre mot, regardant juste les sujets sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Du coin de la salle, le professeur Haywood discutait avec Hermione.

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé, Miss Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont des élèves de Serdaigle qui sont venus nous chercher en pleine réunion des préfets.

\- Mr Osborne se tient à carreaux ?

\- On ne l'a pas vu, madame.

\- C'est déjà ça… _Soupira Penny_. Je ne suis pas pour le fait de fliquer les Serpentards sous prétexte qu'ils sont de cette maison ou par rapport à leur ascendance… Néanmoins…

\- Néanmoins des gens comme Osborne ou Avery nous poussent à nous méfier.

\- Effet, Miss Granger… _Elle la regarda_. Retournez donc à vos études, on va veiller à tout ça de très près.

Hermione sourit et prit place à la grande table dans le groupe d'étudiants, gardant un œil discret sur Daisy. La brune finit par se lever et sortir de la grande bâtisse, elle avait besoin d'air.

Le Paris magique était sublime, des bâtiments de pierre, bien mieux ordonnés que le Chemin de Traverse. Elle remonta sa capuche, dissimulant ses trais, puis elle marcha dans la rue, prenant le temps de détaille chaque bâtiment, chaque boutique, s'imprégnant de l'environnement. Elle n'avait presque pas entendu de Français depuis ses dix ans, en entendre de nouveau fut déroutant, elle eut du mal à remettre les mots devant leur signification. Elle finit par s'installer devant un café, observant seulement les allées et venues de personnes.

Au milieu de la foule, une personne sortait du lot pour Daisy, c'était une grande femme, plus grande qu'elle. Elle remarqua que l'inconnue était vêtue d'un tailleur Moldu avec des chaussures à talons qui la faisaient culminer à presque deux mètres. Elle était coiffée en chignon et portait un Fedora sur la tête. Elle portait aussi une cape sombre en écailles de Dragon, probablement la seule pièce vestimentaire venant du monde des Sorcier. Elle se déplaçait, sans quitter une canne à pommeau, cette dernière coiffée d'une tête de colombe en argent.

Daisy la fixait, c'était surement une aristocrate, alors pourquoi s'intéresser à elle. L'inconnue finit par remarquer la jeune femme qui la regardait. Elle tourna la tête vers la brune et elles échangèrent un regard. Daisy écarquilla les yeux, elles se ressemblaient, les mêmes yeux bleus, un visage angélique et le teins pâle. L'inconnue lui offrit un petit sourire et désigna du regard un Auror au bout de la rue, puis elle parti vers la sortie de la Place Cachée, le Paris Magique.

Elle n'était pas idiote, ce regard vers l'Auror expliquait tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'aborder car elle était aussi sous surveillance. Mais pourquoi ? Daisy finit par se lever pour aller dans le café, a l'intérieur elle remarqua plusieurs élèves dont une des filles de son dortoir : Lola. Cette dernière profitait d'un café en lisant un livre, elle fut surprise de voir Daisy sociabiliser, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Evidement la brune posa des questions à mademoiselle rumeurs, car tel était le surnom de Lola, sur cette étrangère au Fedora et sans surprise elle n'eut aucune réponse probante.

\- Ecoute je ne sais pas qui est cette nana, Daisy.

\- Une gradée du Ministère. _Déclara le tenancier qui apportait le café de Daisy_. Je serais vous, je ne poserais pas toutes ces questions.

\- Quel genre de gradée ?

\- Le genre qui peut t'expédier en taule si tu marches sur ses petits petons. J'ai horreur de la voir débarquer dans mon café, tout ce que je peux te dire gamine… C'est de ne jamais te retrouver comme objet d'une de ses enquêtes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car elle n'emprisonne personne… Ou presque…

Daisy avala bruyamment sa salive, pas très ravie de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Avec Lola, elles burent leur café en silence, la brune ayant encore trop de questions en tête. Elles rentrèrent ensuite à la pension louée par Poudlard, rejoignant les autres élèves qui rentraient peu à peu. Le Lendemain, les élèves entamèrent par un cours d'Hagrid, qui leur avait obtenu quelques créatures françaises pour étude. Les professeurs c'étaient répartis les matières entre eux afin qu'ils puissent continuer le programme de septième année, même ici. Les élèves remarquèrent tout de même que ce dernier était allégé pour permettre à des intervenants Français d'intervenir pendant les cours de l'après-midi.

Ce rythme différent plus cependant beaucoup aux élèves. C'était moins proche du scolaire habituel et donc moins déplaisant pour des adultes. Cette première semaine passa sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, totalement absorbés dans leurs cours. Vint le premier Week-End à Paris, Penny Haywood avec ses idées farfelues avait donné pour devoir d'étudier une des bâtisses Moldues de Paris et de rendre un parchemin sur le sujet le Lundi matin. Daisy et Danika décidèrent alors de se rendre dans le Paris Moldu…

* * *

Les vrais ennuis arrivent :) encore un tout petit peu de patience.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus.

Rendez vous au prochain et n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	11. Nouvelles rencontres

Et on se retrouve pour quelques vérités sur notre amie Daisy ainsi qu'une rencontre avec quelques nouvelles têtes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Leur Week-End était arrivé, elles avaient un devoir à remplir, mais elles comptaient bien profiter pour flâner un peu. Daisy et Danika, marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de la Place Cachée ou elles furent rattrapées par Hermione qui était essoufflée.

\- Rooks !

Le duo se stoppa et accueillis la préfète en chef qui avait un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Elle reprit son souffle, et regarda Danika.

\- J'ai peut-être la réponse à tes questions.

\- Ha ? _Demanda Danika, surprise_. Déjà ?

\- En faite c'est plutôt facile… Tu te souviens de la délégation de Beauxbâtons quand on était en quatrième année ?

\- Pas qu'un peu. _Répondit la châtaine en souriant_.

\- Bon… Elle tendit le parchemin. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que certaines étaient… Electriques et attirantes pour les hommes ?

\- Heu… Pas que… _Sourit Danika_.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu aimes les femmes. _Grogna Daisy_. Ou veux-tu en venir Granger ?

\- Ton amie s'interroge sur ta capacité à ensorceler les hommes… Et vu que tu ne compte rien lui dire, comme a tout le monde ici. _Dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche_.

\- Admet que c'est rare pour une Sang Pure d'ensorceler comme ça. _Déclara Danika_.

\- Car je ne suis pas Sang Pure… C'est un mensonge qui existe depuis ma naissance, un mensonge signé mon père pour mieux me contrôler.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir continué de mentir ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- C'est une Vélane. _Déclara Hermione_. Voilà pourquoi elle peut ensorceler aussi facilement… Mais aussi pourquoi ses talents naturels ne marchent que sur les hommes.

\- Merci, Granger… Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort. _Grogna Daisy_. Personne n'est au courant et j'entends bien que ça reste ainsi… La dernière fois que quelqu'un de ma famille a eu sa nature de révélée, son corps a fini disséqué et rangé dans des bocaux. _Ajouta-t-elle, agacée_.

Le deux autres jeunes femmes ne dirent rien d'autre, horrifiées par la révélation de Daisy. La brune tourna alors les talons pour sortir de la Place Cachée, elle était déjà venue à Paris étant enfant, retrouver le chemin des bords de Seine ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Elle était dans sa seconde tenue moldue, un jean moulant noir avec des bottes à talons compensés de 10cm. Son haut était un manteau d'hiver qui descendait un peu sous la taille, elle portait dessous un chemisier gris, sa baguette étant toujours cachée dans sa manche. Elle profitait de sa solitude, marchand jusqu'à la Seine, ce grand fleuve qui traversait Paris. Danika, qui était vêtue d'une jupe rouge arrivant à mi-cuisse, d'un chemisier blanc, de bottes blanches en cuir à talons compensés comme Daisy. Et enfin d'un long Trench Coat ocre. Parvint à la rejoindre sans trop se presser, de toute façon elle ne savait pas courir avec des talons. Daisy la regarda, soupirant et s'asseyant sur le bord du fleuve.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? _Demanda Danika_.

\- La peur je dirais… Ma mère est morte à cause de ce secret…

\- Ha… Je… Je suis désolée…

Elle s'assied un moment à côté de Daisy, les deux jouant avec des pierres sur le fleuve. Puis elles se levèrent pour rejoindre l'île de la cité, en évitant soigneusement les autres élèves de Poudlard qui étaient en ville. Elles voulaient être tranquilles. La brune ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer le faucon qui volait au-dessus d'eux, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaitre le professeur Gray. Manque de chance, elles aperçurent le dit professeur sur un banc avec le professeur Haywood, elles remarquèrent à ce moment qu'elles étaient surement bien plus que des amies. Daisy comprit que Gray avait surement usé d'une illusion sur Winger après transformation, un Aigle à Paris n'aurait surement pas été discret. Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant Notre Dame de Paris, cette immense cathédrale serait parfaite pour faire leur parchemin. Elles prirent des notes à la Moldu, plus précisément, Danika pris des notes à la Moldue. Le Duo qui était installé devant la cathédrale ne vit pas la matinée passer.

En début d'après-midi, après un repas dans un restaurant Moldu, elles entreprirent de visiter Paris. Daisy savait par Calpernia que les Sorciers Français avaient caché tout un nombre de boutiques magiques, invisibles aux Moldus, partout dans Paris. Elles descendirent jusqu'au Moulin Rouge des Moldus et trouvèrent sans réelle difficulté sa version sorcière. Connaissant son intérêt pour ce genre de spectacles, Daisy y conduisit Danika qui fut aux anges.

En entrant dans l'établissement, elles croisèrent à nouveau la grande brune du Paris Magique, elle lança encore un sourire à Daisy avant de disparaitre dans la foule. La brune fixa cette femme, elle se sentait toujours aussi intriguée et ne voulait que lui courir après. Danika la ramena à leur chemin à travers les autres clients. Elles prirent une table où on leur servi des cocktails, un spectacle d'effeuillage en lévitation ou dans des bulles commençant peu après.

Elles furent dérangées par deux jeunes gens, un garçon de taille moyenne, châtain avec des yeux marrons et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces avec une épingle dessus qui montrait clairement qu'il était du monde magique. La seconde était châtain clair, avec exactement les mêmes yeux, elle portait une robe d'été en plein automne et des sandales, elle aussi avait une épingle sur la bretelle de sa robe. Les deux avaient des visages semblables, probablement de la même famille.

\- Excusez-moi. _Demanda le garçon_. Pouvons-nous, nous mettre à votre table ?

\- Bien sûr. _Répondit Daisy avec un sourire, son accent anglais ressortant_.

\- Mademoiselle est Britannique ?

\- En effet, mais mademoiselle parle très bien votre langue.

\- Maxime de Cambolas, enchanté. _Dit-il en prenant la main de Daisy pour lui faire un baise-main_.

\- Chloé de Cambolas. _Se présenta sa sœur en faisant une révérence_.

\- Daisy Ironwood. _Répondit Daisy avant de montrer Danika_. Et voici mon amie Danika Rooks, elle ne parle pas votre langue hélas.

Ils sourirent et s'assirent quand Daisy leur fit signe. La fille s'installant à côté de Danika, les deux engagèrent une discussion, les français parlant très bien leur langue. Daisy s'intéressa un peu au jeune homme, remarquant qu'il portait une chevalière avec un blason. Il lui expliqua que c'était celui de sa famille, sa sœur portant le même en collier. Ils étaient des Sangs Purs, ce qui étonna Daisy était la manière très différente de voir les choses par rapport aux Anglais. Les Sang Purs français jouissaient de moins de droits et privilèges, ce depuis longtemps, ce qui les rendait bien moins arrogants que les Britanniques. Les deux amis passèrent un très bon moment avec les deux français dans ce cabaret magique. Danika se rapprochait beaucoup de Chloé, ce qui eut le don de faire soupirer Daisy et Maxime. Le petit groupe sorti du cabaret en fin de soirée, la française emmenant Danika avec elle après avoir convenu d'un rendez vous avec Daisy.

\- J'en connais une qui va passer une soirée intéressante. _Déclara Maxime en souriant_.

\- Mhhh ?

\- Votre amie, disons que ma sœur… A des gouts que je partage.

\- Je vois très bien de quoi vous parler. _Répondit Daisy_.

\- Et donc, un petit ami ? _S'intéressa le français_.

\- Non aucun, j'ai… Autre chose à penser.

\- Ha…

\- Je suppose que vous êtes intéressé.

\- Disons que je trouve les Vélanes magnifiques. _Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire_.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un de votre espèce quand j'en vois une. Beauxbâtons est réputée pour ses élèves descendantes de Vélanes.

\- Comme Mme Weasley, qui a participé au Tournois des Trois Sorcier il y a quatre ans.

\- On la connaissait sous le nom de Delacour, mais oui… Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de sorciers qui lui ont fait des demandes.

\- J'imagine très bien… Je le vis tous les jours depuis ma puberté… Enfin c'est plus calme depuis cette année.

\- Pourtant vous êtes magnifique, Mademoiselle. _Dit-il en accentuant son accent sur le dernier mot_.

\- Vil flatteur… _Soupira Daisy_. Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? _Dit-elle en tentant de changer de conversation_.

\- Je suis employé au Ministère des Affaires Magiques.

\- Et votre sœur ?

\- Elle veut devenir reporter pour La Tribune Magique, le journal officiel de notre Ministère.

Daisy écouta Maxime continuer de vanter les mérites de sa petite sœur, il était totalement en dehors des clichés sur les Sang Purs qu'elle connaissait. Ces jeunes gens travaillaient comme tout le monde, il expliqua que même son père était un employé au Ministère aux archives et sa mère membre de l'équivalent Français du Magenmagot. Ne faisant pas attention à l'heure, ils marchèrent sur les quais de la Seine, apprenant à se connaitre et à combler le fossé entre anglais et français. Maxime resta tout de même extrêmement discret sur ses tâches au Ministère, tentant d'en dévoiler le moins possible sur sa vie et contournant habilement toutes les questions piège de Daisy.

Aux alentours de 23h, un grand homme encapuchonné les attendit sur un quai désert. Maxime porta sa main à sa baguette, mais l'homme s'avança montant qu'il venait en paix. Ce qui surprit Daisy était la lourde cape avec capuche qui semblait être faite en soie d'Acromentule, il se promenait avec une tenue sorcière en plein Paris Moldu. Il fit une révérence aux deux jeunes gens.

\- Mademoiselle Ironwood ?

\- Qui la demande ?

\- Je me nomme Francis Foch, je suis le majordome de la Marquise du Val.

Il plongea sa main dans sa cape et tendit une lettre à Daisy, qu'elle prit en jetant un regard méfiant au vieil homme encapuchonné.

\- Madame la Marquise souhaiterais vous rencontrer.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Elle sait que vous êtes française par votre mère, dame Calpernia. Elle aimerait rencontrer une jeune française ayant vécu toute sa vie en terres Britanniques.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour établir un monde entre nos cultures si proches, mais pourtant si différentes.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus indiquée pour ça… Mais soit, dites à votre Marquise que je viendrais.

\- Elle en sera ravie, passez une agréable soirée, Mademoiselle Ironwood, Monsieur.

Il Transplana juste après, Daisy roula des yeux, oser Transplaner en pleine zone Moldue relevait de la folie, il aurait pu être vu. Elle ouvrit la lettre et entrepris de la lire, l'écriture était fine et fortement calligraphiée, témoignant d'une appartenance à une certaine forme de noblesse.

« _Mademoiselle Ironwood._

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette méthode de contact montrant un manque cruel de politesse._

_J'ai chargé mon majordome de vous remettre ce pli, afin de vous inviter le Dimanche 11 Octobre en fin d'après-midi, dans mon domaine du Parvis Notre Dame._

_Un thé nous sera servi dans la tradition Britannique, en espérant que cela puisse pardonner le manque de civilité de cette méthode de contact._

_Dans l'attente de votre visite, veuillez recevoir mes sentiments les plus agréables,_

_Marquise du Val. _»

Daisy grogna, attirer l'attention d'une Noble française n'était pas forcément dans ses idées. Maxime la mit cependant en garde contre la Marquise, elle était connue pour ses idées rétrogrades. En aucun cas la jeune femme ne devrait montrer son côté Vélane, elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand Danika et Chloé réapparurent. La seconde avait Transplané dans une ruelle proche et elles avaient finit à pied le trajet.

\- Alors cette soirée ? _Demanda Maxime_.

\- C'est moi que ça regarde. _Lui répondit sa sœur_.

Daisy qui commençait à connaitre Danika savait que le sourire suffisant qu'abhorrait son amie en disait suffisamment long. Chloé se proposa de raccompagner les deux anglaises jusqu'au Paris Magique, une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Maxime accepta naturellement, prétextant devoir retrouver sa petite amie. Daisy roula des yeux, elle savait que l'intérêt qu'il lui avait porté montrait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas, néanmoins elle n'insista pas. Les trois femmes prirent le chemin de Montmartre où se trouvait l'entrée de la Place Cachée.

Au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, l'inconnue que Daisy ne cessait de croit était debout, se tenant au fer de la Grande Dame. Elle observait Paris sans être vue, a cette hauteur personne ne pouvait la distinguer du sol. Derrière elle, Maxime de Cambolas apparut, il attrapa immédiatement un des renforts.

\- J'ai failli t'attendre, Maxime.

\- Ma sœur n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de séduire une des anglaises… _Soupira ce dernier_.

\- Chloé va finir par devenir une gêne, pour notre travail… _Soupira l'inconnue_. Ça a donné quoi ?

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la Marquise du Val a transmis une invitation à Ironwood et elle a accepté…

\- Ça ce n'était pas prévu… Bien, contente-toi de jouer ton rôle. Moi je vais changer mes plans.

\- A vos ordres.

Il Transplana à nouveau, laissant la française seule. Elle scruta Paris de ses yeux bleus, maudissant Daisy d'avoir accepté l'invitation de la Marquise.

\- A quoi tu joues Daisy ?... _Soupira-t-elle_.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures parisiennes :)

Qui est donc cette Marquise et qui est cette seconde brune ?


	12. La Marquise du Val

Me revoilà après une longue absence, cette fois avec trois chapitres pour me faire un peu pardonner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daisy et Danika étaient en terrasse du Café Abringer en compagnie d'Hermione. La préfète en chef était inquiète depuis qu'elle avait appris cette invitation dont Daisy avait parlé à l'Auror dès son réveil.

\- Et Winger t'encourage à y aller ? _S'indigna Hermione_.

\- Evidemment, il cherche à faire tomber du mage noir… Si cette Marquise en est une, il fait ses choux gras.

\- J'en parle au professeur Gray dès son retour en fin d'après-midi, Winger est totalement irresponsable de te laisser y aller.

\- Pas tant que ça. _Défendit Danika_. J'ai parlé un peu avec Chloé de cette Marquise. De ce qu'on sait c'est une férue d'histoire de France. Elle pourrait répondre aux principales interrogations de Daisy.

\- Hum… Faites attention toutes les deux. _Elle se leva_. Merci pour le café, je dois aller rejoindre mes amis pour compléter le devoir sur la bâtisse Moldue.

\- Bonne journée. _Répondit Daisy avant de revenir à Danika_. Je suppose que tu vas passer la journée avec ta petite amie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma… _Elle soupira_. C'est plus une histoire sans lendemain, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de devenir amies.

\- Avoir un reporter dans la poche est toujours une riche idée.

Danika ne put qu'approuver les dires de son amie, même si elle était loin d'avoir de telles pensées. Elles passèrent leur journée à terminer leur devoir sur Notre Dame avant de quitter la Place Cachée en fin d'après midi pour se rendre à l'Ile de la cité. Marchant d'un pas sûr, elles se dirigèrent vers la maison dont l'adresse était située en fin du mot remis la veille. Regardant autour d'elle, Daisy remarqua encore une fois cette étrangère brune avec son Fedora, elle lui offrit encore un sourire avant de se déplacer et se perdre dans la foule. Daisy était clairement troublée de ce comportement, d'après le tenancier du Griffon Buveur cette femme était dans les Aurors les plus hauts gradés de France, pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi se défiler dès qu'un autre Auror la surveillait ? Danika l'a sorti de ses songes quand le duo arriva devant la maison. Elles utilisèrent le heurtoir et furent accueillies presque immédiatement par Mr Foch qui leur ouvrit avec le sourire.

\- Ha… Mademoiselle Ironwood, et ?

\- Mademoiselle Rooks. _Répondit Daisy_. Veuillez l'excuser, elle ne parle pas la langue de Molière.

\- Aucun mal. Veuillez me suivre mesdemoiselles.

Il les conduisit alors à travers des pièces aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres. Ce qui apparaissait comme une simple maison à l'extérieur était un véritable palace une fois dedans. Tout le long des grandes devantures en bois dans le style victorien, il y avait des tableaux animés de personnes qui fixaient les deux jeunes femmes. Elles furent conduites dans une salle où un piano jouait seul un morceau connu sous le nom de "Lettre à Elise". De dos, elles virent une femme brune de taille moyenne, vêtue d'une veste et d'un pantalon blanc, chaussée d'escarpins de même couleur. Elle avait ses cheveux coiffés en chignon et tenait sa baguette de la main droite, l'agitant comme si elle était le chef d'orchestre. Le serviteur s'approcha de sa maitresse, en s'inclinant.

\- Ma Dame… Vos invitées sont là.

\- Mes invitées ? Il me semble avoir invité que Mademoiselle Ironwood.

\- Elle est arrivée avec son amie ici présente.

\- Je vois…

Elle se retourna, stoppant la musique d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait le visage dur et des yeux bleu foncé. A vue de nez elle avait la quarantaine, elle fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de s'assoir, puis Mr Foch servi le thé à l'anglaise comme promis. Leur hôte les regarda en leur lançant un sourire, que Daisy repéra immédiatement comme faux. Quelque chose clochait, elle était cependant incapable de dire quoi.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis la Marquise du Val. _Dit-elle en s'inclinant_.

\- Daisy Ironwood et voici mon amie Danika Rooks. _Répondit la brune en désignant son amie_.

\- Je suis ravie de te connaitre enfin Daisy… Calpernia m'avait tant parlé de toi… _Dit-elle avec un sourire_.

Daisy tenta de se lever, mais son hôte l'avait déjà bloquée contre le canapé d'un coup de baguette. Danika était dans la même posture, elles fixaient la sorcière qui s'amusait au plus haut point.

\- Que nous voulez-vous ?

\- Réparer une erreur. Ma très chère belle-sœur a commis une erreur en invitant sa créature en Angleterre, vous êtes le fruit de cette erreur.

\- Amaryllis de Valette… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Vous savez donc qui je suis.

\- Combien de fois Calpernia vous a vantée… Elle aurait dû vanter votre folie oui. _Grogna Daisy_.

\- Silence hybride. Quand tes maitres parlent, tu te tais. _Répondit Amaryllis, laissant apparaitre son vrai visage_.

Elle s'approcha du duo, Daisy qui avait espéré des Sang Purs différents en France, elle était déçue. Amaryllis se pencha face à Danika, prenant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son Trench Coat, elle la tapota dans sa main en se reculant et fixant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Une Sang de Bourbe avec une baguette… Affligeant…

Sans quitter Danika du regard, elle brisa la baguette en deux, avant de reprendre les deux morceaux et les briser à nouveau. Elle les jeta alors sur une Danika qui avait des larmes en train de couler. Sa baguette, sa fidèle baguette depuis 1991, venait d'être détruite car le duo avait voulu aller prendre le thé chez une noble. Elles c'étaient jetées tout droit dans un piège et ça commençait à leur couter cher. Le coup suivant porté par Amaryllis fut un peu plus dur à encaisse, même s'il ne surprit pas Daisy.

Maxime de Cambolas venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il était droit comme un I, comme s'il attendait une récompense. La Marquise tournait autour de lui, comme un oiseau de proie, lui lançant des sourires malsains.

\- Excellent travail de renseignement mon cher Maxime.

\- Merci madame.

\- Attirer l'héritière Ironwood ici, un travail de professionnel. Gagner sa confiance suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte la lettre de Francis, du très bon travail.

\- Merci madame.

\- Néanmoins… Il y a une toute petite ombre au tableau…

\- Madame ?

\- Quand notre chère amie a accepté, tu as grimacé. Certes c'était très discret, mais ça se voyait, tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ici n'est pas ? Tu espérais pouvoir la remplacer par ta patronne ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez… Je…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Maxime. Je sais pertinemment que tu travaille au bureau des Aurors. C'est ta première véritable mission n'est-ce pas ? _Ricana la Marquise_. Tu dois faire tes preuves à un Auror bien plus doué que toi ?

\- Un Auror qui a maintenant toutes les preuves pour vous arrêter. _Dit-il sur un air de défi_.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir… _Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui_. **Endoloris** !

Il tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur. Les deux amies se regardèrent, c'était leur chance pour tenter de s'évader. Daisy profita du fait que Danika soit à sa droite pour faire glisser sa baguette. Ses mains étaient bloquées, mais le sortilège était moins puissant sur son amie. La baguette en ébène ayant glissé jusqu'à la main de la châtaine, Daisy la fixa.

\- Utilise la pour nous libérer.

\- Ta baguette est trop forte pour moi…

\- Fais-le.

Danika se résigna, elle prit la baguette en main et senti que le cœur lui permettait de l'utiliser. Elle senti la forte conviction de la baguette, tout comme Daisy. Elle inspira profondément.

\- **Finite Incantatem**.

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent, Danika pointant d'instinct la baguette vers Amaryllis, bien décidée à venger la sienne. Mr Foch s'interposa quand un Stupefix vola, la Marquise dut interrompre sa torture et Maxime roula sur le côté. Il était faible mais pu faire glisser quelque chose à la brune qui avait dû se coucher pour éviter un sort.

\- C'est pour toi… _Soupira Maxime_. Désolé de t'avoir menti.

Elle vit alors ce qu'il lui avait envoyé. Une baguette faite de Cerisier, plus puissante que sa baguette d'ébène. Elle la reconnu, c'était celle que son père utilisait depuis des années, celle de sa véritable mère. Elle se releva après avoir saisit l'objet, se sentant immédiatement choisie. Elle entra en phase avec la baguette et remarqua le phénomène aussi chez Danika. Les deux baguettes jumelles venaient de déclarer leur nouvelle allégeance en même temps. La châtaine qui avait étudié les baguettes plus longuement que son amie sentait qu'il en existait une troisième. Amaryllis Stupefixa Maxime, l'envoyant dans une des armoires de la pièce, puis elle pointa sa baguette vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me vaincre ? Une Hybride et une Sang de Bourbe ?

A ce moment, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer l'inconnue que Daisy ne cessait de croiser. Elle fit glisser dans sa main droite une baguette en frêne, elle la pointa ensuite vers Amaryllis. La Marquise, dégluti un peu, elle savait que cette femme n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

\- Auror Saunières…

\- Dame De Valette, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… _Elle regarda brièvement Danika et Daisy_. Il est temps je pense de vous faire une petite démonstration des trois baguettes réunies.


	13. Lucille

Daisy regardait la femme qui venait d'entrer, elles étaient semblables en tout point, un visage quasiment identique, même leurs yeux bleus étaient les mêmes. Danika avait compris, de son côté, en entendant la dernière phrase de l'inconnue. Elle portait la troisième baguette jumelle, ce seul fait la rendait curieuse. Sans un mot, la nouvelle arrivante commença à bombarder de sortilèges, Amaryllis De Valette et son serviteur. Les deux sorcières plus jeunes, se regardèrent et se mirent à l'imiter, un combat débutant dans le salon des De Valette.

A l'extérieur, Talbott était sur le Parvis Notre Dame. L'Auror française lui avait donné rendez-vous pour discuter de l'infraction dans le bureau où était contenues les autres baguettes Ironwood. Mais évidement personne n'était là, même pas Daisy qui devait se rendre dans une maison toute proche. Son regard fut cependant attiré par des flashs lumineux dans une des maisons de la place. Il commença à marcher vers cette dernière quand une main sur son épaule le stoppa.

\- Ou tu vas, Talbott ?

Il se retourna pour voir Sofia et Penny, fortement mécontentes. La brune lui colla une claque avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre. Il regarda Penny, mais la blonde soutenait Sofia. Comme toujours, pensa le métis.

\- De quel droit tu envoie mes élèves faire ton boulot ? _Le réprimanda Sofia_.

\- C'est un accord avec Miss Ironwood, elle m'aide et en échange j'utilise les rapports de mission pour prouver qu'elle est totalement innocente des crimes de ses parents.

\- Et que viens faire Miss Rooks dans cette histoire ?

\- Tu as déjà essayé de séparer Ironwood de sa groupie cette année ?

Sofia soupira, effectivement ces deux là étaient inséparables, elle se demandait même comment une amitié aussi forte avait pu naitre en si peu de temps. Il fallut que Penny rappelle l'acte héroïque de Daisy en Mai dernier, pour que tous mettent une raison sur ce comportement de la châtaine. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la demeure De Valette, un mauvais pressentiment grandissant en voyant les flashs lumineux par les fenêtres.

Dans le grand salon, les opposant ne se faisait pas de cadeaux, d'un côté Fosh et De Valette et de l'autre les trois femmes. Lucille oscillait entre protéger les deux jeunes femmes et faire venir Maxime qui était inconscient derrière elle. Daisy, de son côté, aidée de Danika, envoyait tout ce qu'elle avait contre les deux sorciers. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé tomber dans un piège et le faisait comprendre à travers les sortilèges qu'elle envoyait. Amaryllis qui voulait cependant les prendre vivantes, évitait tout sortilège mortel. Ce fut son serviteur qui leur offrit la première réelle ouverture.

\- **Flipendo** !

S'attendant à bien plus complexe de la part de ces adversaires, elles se laissèrent surprendre par ce sort rudimentaire. Danika qui était la cible vola en arrière pour s'écraser le mur, tombant inconsciente sur le sol. Daisy en voyant ça eu à nouveau ses yeux virant au noir, commençant à oublier la prudence et à bombarder l'ennemi de sortilèges tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Elle finit par pointer sa baguette sur Foch.

\- **Incendio **!

Des flammes jaillirent de la baguette de Daisy envahissant la pièce. Amaryllis pour se défendre fit jaillir de l'eau de la sienne, Foch qui était moins adepte des éléments se contenta d'un Protego. Lucille profita du sortilège d'eau de la Marquise pour combattre d'une méthode que Daisy connaissait bien.

\- **Glacius** !

Daisy regarda l'autre brune, décidément elles se ressemblaient au-delà du physique, d'un certain côté ça ne la surprenait pas plus que ça, du moins si De Valette n'avait pas menti sur son nom. L'Auror fit ensuite éclater sa propre glace, forçant leur adversaire à se cacher derrière un Protego. Les deux femmes lancèrent en même temps un maléfice explosif et des flammes bleues, l'explosion projeta Amaryllis sur le côté et Francis Foch prit toute la puissance des flammes. Il avait été déconcentré par l'explosion, il se senti prendre feu et poussa des hurlements de douleur. Alors qu'elles se préparaient à aller capturer De Valette, la porte se rouvrit avec fracas. Les deux professeurs de Poudlard et Talbott venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Les brunes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, Amaryllis de Valette en profita pour s'enfuir en Transplanant.

\- Et merde ! _Tonna la brune en français_, _avant de regarder le serviteur bruler_. **Finite**.

Les flammes disparurent du corps du majordome mais c'était trop tard, il était mort brulé vif. L'Auror tempêta en français, Penny qui n'y faisait pas attention alla s'enquérir de Danika qui se réveillait doucement. Sofia continuait d'engueuler Talbott en voyant se spectacle, ils se calmèrent en voyant Daisy s'approcher de l'Auror française. Sofia voulu l'en empêcher, pour elle cette femme était dangereuse, mais Talbott mis le bras devant son amie.

\- Excusez-moi… _Déclara Daisy en français_.

Sa copie plus âgée se calma et la regarda en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Daisy totalement prise au dépourvu se laissa faire.

\- Dix huit ans que j'attends ça ! De pouvoir te rencontrer. _Déclara l'Auror_.

Les deux professeurs, en voyant ça, étaient un peu pris au dépourvu. Talbott et Danika eux ne furent pas si surpris. Maxime se releva à son tour, se gratifiant d'un petit commentaire en français que les Britanniques ne comprirent pas, à l'exception de Daisy.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es contentée de simples sourires ces derniers jours ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- J'étais surveillée par mon supérieur. Il ne voulait pas que mes affaires personnelles gênent mon enquête.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il t'en empêche ?

\- De te rencontrer ? _Elle soupira_. Je suis devenue Auror, à la fin de ma formation, en 1986. Il m'empêche de faire le nécessaire depuis lors pour récupérer ma petite sœur.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- La principale raison vient de s'enfuir en Transplanant, néanmoins je vais pouvoir trouver les preuves pour faire tomber ce pourri.

\- Au faites… Moi c'est Daisy.

\- Je sais. _Répondit la grande en souriant_. Et moi c'est Lucille.

\- Je sais aussi.

Elles se sourirent et revinrent devant les professeurs, ainsi que Talbott, qui étaient stupéfaits de la ressemblance entre les deux. Talbott se dit qu'en aucun cas Daisy pouvait renier le fait d'avoir une grande sœur. Maxime s'avança en boitant et en souriant à sa patronne.

\- Mission accomplie, chef. _Dit-il en souriant_.

\- Attends… Tu es de mèche avec elle ? _Grogna Danika en anglais_.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est de connivence avec moi. _Répondit Lucille_. C'est mon élève Auror, sa mission pour être confirmé était d'infiltrer la demeure des De Valette. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'Amaryllis s'intéressait à Daisy.

\- Et donc vous avez envoyé votre élève prendre contact avec l'intéressée. _Continua Talbott_. En vous assurant de me prendre la baguette en Cerisier au cas où vous en auriez besoin.

\- En effet, navrée pour ça Monsieur Winger. Je comptais la remettre à Daisy, mais…

\- Devant le fait que votre adversaire s'intéressait à elle, vous avez préparé plusieurs plans. Très intelligent.

\- La sœur de Maxime a manqué de tout faire foirer avec sa libido… _Soupira Lucille_.

Tout le monde regarda Danika qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse. Sofia et Penny roulèrent des yeux, la première intima à la seconde d'emmener les élèves en bas, elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Lucille et Talbott. Maxime les suivit, s'installant en silence dans un des fauteuils du hall pendant que les deux élèves se faisaient reprendre par leur professeur.

\- Vous savez que c'est irresponsable ce que vous avez fait ?

\- J'avais une chance de retrouver ma famille… Madame De Valette avait pour réputation de connaitre la plupart des arbres généalogiques des familles sorcières de France.

\- Miss Ironwood, on est à Paris pour vos études. Pas la recherche de votre passé.

\- On a terminé le devoir sur Notre Dame. _Intervint Danika pour calmer Penny_.

\- Bien… Bien… Et cet accord avec Talbott ?

\- Il sait presque tout ce que j'ai traversé… Il veut m'aider à vivre sans le poids des crimes de mes parents sur le dos. Mais pour bâtir cette nouvelle réputation…

\- Vous devez l'aider dans ses missions. Je vois bien la manœuvre : « l'élève qui a aidé les Aurors à mettre des mages noirs sous les verrous ». Ça reste dangereux et entrainer Miss Rooks là-dedans… Elle n'a pas assez souffert ?

\- Daisy a essayé de m'en dissuader. _Défendit encore Danika_.

Penny soupira et leur retira à chacune dix points. Même si elle était heureuse que ce se soit bien terminé, elles avaient pris des risques considérables. Le trio finit par redescendre, Lucille tenant un livre précieusement dans les mains et abhorrant un sourire victorieux. Maxime, qui n'était pas idiot, devina tout de suite que sa supérieure tenait enfin une preuve de la corruption du Ministère. Sofia de son côté, avait ramassé les morceaux de la baguette de Danika, elle s'approchait de la propriétaire.

\- Miss Rooks…

\- Je sais…

\- Je vais vous envoyer au Chemin de Traverse… Si je dois payer une baguette d'Ollivander de ma poche pour que vous en ayez une… _Soupira la professeure_.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. _Intervint Lucille_.

\- Vous ça suffit ! _Tonna Sofia_. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- Attendez professeur, peut être qu'elle a une solution de rechange. _Déclara Daisy_.

\- J'écoute… _Soupira la prof_.

\- Jérôme Galbant, c'est un fabriquant de baguette.

\- Un fabriquant n'ayant aucune boutique à son nom… _Soupira Penny_.

\- Car sa famille a toujours travaillé pour d'autres familles depuis des générations, de manière privée. C'est moi, en prenant les affaires de Saunières, qui l'ai libéré de ça et qui lui ait fourni l'argent nécessaire pour racheter Cosme Acajor, quand le dernier propriétaire est décédé.

\- Cette boutique est connue pour vendre des baguettes en Sureau… _Soupira Sofia_. Comme si j'allais envoyer mes élèves là-dedans…

\- Professeur… Une baguette française pourrait être une bonne chose dans l'optique de l'échange. _Tenta Danika_.

\- Bien ! Bien ! _S'exclama Sofia_. Allez, y. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à revenir avec du Sureau. _Elle regarda la blonde_. Tu les accompagne, Penny ? Je vais au Ministère Français avec les Aurors.

Penny soupira et emmena les deux élèves. Lucille promis à Daisy de venir la voir dès que possible, qu'elles puissent enfin fait connaissance correctement. Maxime présenta à nouveau ses plus plates excuses pour la supercherie, dans son anglais approximatif, espérant que malgré tout ils pourraient vivre une belle amitié, ou plus car la demi-Vélane lui avait bien tapé dans l'œil. Ce qui lui valu un taquet de Lucille, quand elle vit comment il reluquait Daisy.

Sur le chemin, Danika raconta comment la baguette en ébène de Daisy se comportait, expliquant que d'après les livres sur les baguettes qu'elle lisait, il y avait que très peu de chances qu'elle en a besoin d'une autre. Cependant Penny était intraitable, il était hors de question que la châtaine utilise la baguette de sa camarade, choix ou non.

Elles croisèrent une Hermione qui était en pleine prise de notes sur des bâtiments avec un groupe de Gryffondors. Ils saluèrent la préfète en chef qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur les vêtements abimés du duo, se disant que ces deux femmes qui avaient été si discrètes les dernières années, se retrouvaient d'un coup à faire les pires bêtises. Elle ne manqua pas de sourire, la relève était assurée. Puis vint le tour de Serpentards, Mack évidement ne manqua de pas lancer quelques piques à Daisy en la voyant escortée d'un professeur. Daisy serra les poings, il fallut que Danika lui prenne la main pour la calmer. La châtaine, qui avait agis d'instinct, découvrit qu'elle avait ce pouvoir sur son amie. Daisy prit le temps de respirer et remercia Danika d'un regard, la seconde ne lâcha pas la main de la brune alors qu'elles continuaient leur route vers la Place Cachée. Mack blessé dans son égo, de les voir main dans la main, voulu en rajouter une couche mais fut arrêté par sa préfète. Parkinson préférant éviter que sa maison perde encore des points.

De retour sur la Place Cachée, Penny attendit à l'entrée de la boutique de baguettes. Les deux plus jeunes entrèrent dans la boutique, l'intérieur était semblable à celle d'Ollivander, exception faite de l'architecture qui était typiquement française. Le tenancier, un homme trapu ayant la quarantaine et qui commençais à avoir quelques cheveux gris, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Bienvenue à Cosme Acajor. Je suis Jérôme, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- On est venues pour une affaire de baguette cassée, mon amie utilise la mienne en attendant. _Répondit Daisy_.

\- Ho je vois. _Répondit-il en souriant_. Une baguette brisée est toujours une affaire douloureuse. Vous êtes britanniques ? Votre petit accent ne trompe pas.

\- En effet, et mon amie ne parle pas français. Je lui servirais d'interprète.

\- Puis-je voir les baguettes ?

Danika posa sa baguette brisée qui fut immédiatement vue comme irréparable, puis le tenancier écarquilla les yeux en voyant celle de Daisy, il la prit dans les mains observant la base du pommeau.

\- La Fée Mélusine m'emporte… C'est la baguette de Daisy Saunières…


	14. Les trois baguettes

\- La Fée Mélusine m'emporte… C'est la baguette de Daisy Saunières…

Daisy regardait le fabriquant, les yeux écarquillés. Totalement abasourdie par les mots de l'homme. Il était impossible qu'il connaisse cette baguette, elle avait été achetée aux Etat Unis en 1991. Son père craignant que Daisy obtienne quelque chose lui étant destiné par des moyens détournés, il l'avait emmenée loin de l'Europe. Mais d'un autre côté, que le marchand la connaisse expliquait largement le fait que la baguette en Ebène et celle en Cerisier soient jumelles. Il fit un sourire et alla dans son arrière-boutique, sous le regard interrogatif des deux jeunes femmes. Il revint avec un grand livre poussiéreux ne portant pas la marque de la boutique.

\- Depuis des générations, les Galbant ont fabriqué les baguettes des Saunières. _Expliqua-t-il_. C'est une famille de voyageurs, ramenant des matériaux toujours plus exotiques. Ma famille était chargée d'en faire des baguettes.

\- Il y a combien de ces… Exotiques en circulation ? _Demanda Danika après traduction de Daisy_.

\- Il n'en reste que trois, la plupart de nos créations pour les Saunières se sont désagrégées à la mort de leur Sorcier. Les autres sont enterrées avec eux. _Dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans son livre le temps que la brune traduise pour son amie_.

\- Ma baguette a été achetée aux Etats-Unis. Il est impossible que vous l'ayez fabriquée. _Répondit Daisy_.

\- Assurance est souvent sœur d'ignorance. _Répondit-il en souriant_. Ha voilà !

Il montra une page du livre ou était référencées les trois dernières baguettes créées pour les Saunières. Celles-ci furent fabriquées à la fin des années 40 par le père du marchand, il indiqua la marque sur le pommeau des baguettes que les jeunes femmes trouvèrent identiques à celles du livre.

\- On appose une marque sur chacune des créations pour les Saunières, afin de les référencer dans ce livre. Une preuve de leur fabrication et de notre savoir-faire, même si maintenant ce n'est plus réellement nécessaire, vu que Madame Lucille nous a donné les fonds nécessaires pour racheter cette boutique.

Danika abandonna immédiatement la lecture du manuscrit, qui était évidement en français. Daisy aussi avait énormément de mal, ne comprenant pas tous les mots.

\- Excusez-moi, ma famille a pour habitude d'écrire ces registres en vieux français, je vais vous le traduire.

Daisy lui fit un sourire de remerciement alors qu'il commençait ses explications, qu'elle traduisait pour Danika.

\- Vers la fin des années 40, votre grand père a ramené trois plumes d'Oiseau Tonnerre des Etats Unis. Comme le voulait le vieil accord entre nos familles, on les a utilisés comme cœur pour des baguettes. Le livre indique que ce fut un défi de taille, on avait déjà réalisé des baguettes jumelles en de rares cas pour les Saunières, mais c'était la première fois que l'on faisait des triplées.

\- C'est si rare que ça ? _Demanda Danika qui suivait grâce aux traductions de Daisy_.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, mademoiselle. Des triplées augmentent les risques de Priori Incantatem. Nous pensons que les animaux magiques connaissent inconsciemment le phénomène, ce qui les pousse à ne pas trop donner d'ingrédients pour les cœurs de baguettes. Bien sur ce n'est qu'une théorie répandue dans ma famille qui n'a jamais réellement trouvé d'adeptes.

\- Et donc… Les baguettes ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- J'ignore comment les cœurs ont été obtenus, nous n'avons fait qu'honorer une commande de nos vieux alliés.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens… _Soupira Daisy_. Tout le monde sait que les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier. Cette commande ne pouvait aboutir qu'a un conflit entre la baguette et son sorcier.

\- En effet. _Répondit-il en souriant_. Aucune baguette Saunières n'a jamais choisi celui qui passait la commande. Elles ont toujours été fabriquées pour les enfants et les petits enfants à travers les générations depuis l'existence de notre alliance.

\- Et celles-ci ?

\- La première est trois est en bois d'Ebène rigide, 38 centimètres. _Dit-il en désignant celle portée par Danika_. La seconde est en bois de Noisetier rigide également, 42 centimètres, elle est portée aujourd'hui par Lucille Saunières. _Il regarda Daisy_. Et enfin… La troisième, la plus puissante des trois, est faite en bois de Cerisier rigide, comme ses sœurs, de 40 centimètres.

\- A qui ont-elles appartenu avant nous ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- Personne. J'était encore jeune quand Mr Jaques est venu avec son épouse, madame Antaria. Cette dernière avait eu un souci avec sa précédente baguette, notre estimé ami a donc décidé de lui présenter une des trois. Elle fut choisie par celle en Cerisier. _Il sourit_. Puis ce fut…

\- Mon tour. _Déclara Lucille qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique_.

Daisy se retourna et offrit son plus beau sourire à Lucille. Cette dernière s'avança et étreignit, sa petite sœur. Danika souriait, elle voyait enfin Daisy être heureuse, elle espérait de tout cœur que ça l'aiderait à guérir des blessures morales que son amie avait.

\- Mademoiselle Lucille, c'est toujours un plaisir. _Déclara le fabriquant en souriant_.

\- Monsieur Jérôme, le plaisir est partagé.

\- Je suppose que vous leur racontiez l'histoire des baguettes.

\- Tout à fait, mademoiselle.

\- Il était en train de raconter comment les triplées ont choisi leurs sorcières. _Ajouta Daisy_.

\- Ha oui. _Lucille sourit et jeta un sortilège de traduction sur Danika pour éviter à sa petite sœur de faire l'interprète_. C'était après la mort de papa, maman m'a emmenée voir les Galbant pour que je puisse essayer une des deux baguettes qui restaient. J'ai été choisie par celle en Noisetier.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas comment celle en Ebène est tombée entre mes mains.

Jérôme Galbant fit une mine renfrognée. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas aimé la manière utilisée pour que Daisy obtienne sa baguette.

\- J'admet que c'est un peu de ma faute. _Sourit Lucille_. Le Ministère, ou plutôt mon cher supérieur, refusait que j'aie une quelconque interaction avec les Ironwood. _Elle ricana_. Mais je suis du genre têtue. Par quelques pièces dans les bonnes poches, j'ai appris que notre cher ami Julius allait emmener sa fille de onze ans aux Etats Unis, pour qu'elle obtienne sa première baguette.

\- Ouais… Il trouvait le travail d'Ollivander ‟trop classique″. J'en aurait bien voulu une de chez lui, étant gamine…

\- Quel crétin. _Grogna Danika_. Tout le monde sait qu'Ollivander fait les meilleures baguettes au monde.

\- Hey, la fierté anglaise, chut. _Ricana Lucille_.

Danika croisa les bras, un peu boudeuse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on touche à son Angleterre.

\- Et donc ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- J'ai vite trouvé où ton père comptait aller, en même temps il n'acceptait d'acheter des baguettes que dans une seule boutique en Louisiane, outre atlantique. J'ai dû verser un peu d'argent pour que le marchand accepte de te faire tester la baguette en Ebène avant les siennes, mais mon pari a payé.

\- Attends… Tu lui as vendu la baguette ?

\- Et quoi encore ? Ria Lucille. Non je l'ai payé pour qu'il te fasse essayer une baguette, si elle ne te choisissait pas, je la récupérais et la ramenait au coffre familial. Dans tous les cas, le marchand gagnait de l'argent.

\- En gros… Le père c'est fait pigeonner.

\- Du début à la fin.

Daisy n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, prenait soin d'elle comme elle le pouvait depuis tout ce temps. Jérôme Galbant lui remit un livre détaillant les accords entre leurs familles, lui demandant de lui ramener quand il serait lu. Puis vint la question de leur visite ici : la baguette de Danika. L'artisan se pencha sur la baguette cassée, soupirant. Elle était brisée en quatre morceaux, au-delà de toute réparation, il regarda Danika d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Votre baguette est irréparable.

Danika versa à nouveaux des larmes sur sa première baguette, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Daisy qui la câlina pour la réconforter. Pire, elle n'avait pas les moyens de racheter une baguette de facture supérieure en France, encore moins chez Ollivander si elle retournait exprès en Angleterre.

\- Je te la paye, Dani… _Soupira Daisy_. Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque…

\- Je… Je ne veux pas vivre d'emprunt… _Soupira la châtaine_.

\- Voie ça comme un cadeau.

Sa générosité lui allait droit au cœur, Danika fixa Daisy avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir de baguette fabriquée par Ollivander, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Ayant été obligée de se rabattre sur la seconde boutique du Chemin de Traverse, moins bien réputée. Lucille leur fit cependant marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- Attendez les deux dépensières.

\- Quoi ? _Demandèrent-t-elles en cœur, l'une en anglais et l'autre en français_.

\- Danika c'est ça ? _La concernée opina du chef_. Tu as pu utiliser la baguette de ma sœur contre De Valette, non ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Galbant ?

\- Les baguettes d'Ebène sont un reflet de la force des convictions et de la fierté de montrer ce qu'on est.

\- Bah c'est mal barré… Je cache… _Elle se stoppe_.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. _La repris Daisy_. Mais oui ça en fait partie.

\- Par contre… Pour que la plume de Rex t'obéisse, tu dois être réellement loyale à ma sœur. _Commenta Lucille_. Jérôme, vous pouvez regarder.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Rex ? _Interrogea Daisy_.

\- C'est le nom de l'Oiseau Tonnerre, il est mort avant ma naissance mais père m'a beaucoup parlé de lui.

\- Permettez que j'examine votre baguette ? Demanda Jérôme.

Danika lui tendit, un peu tremblante. C'était celle de Daisy, elle y faisait extrêmement attention maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le feu d'un combat. Galbant la manière, la fit tourner sur ses doigts en écoutant le bruit de l'objet à son oreille.

\- Mhhh… Compliqué… Mademoiselle Daisy ? Puis-je voir la vôtre ?

La brune tendit la sienne en se demandant où il voulait en venir, puis il répéta son manège avant d'afficher une expression de certitude. Il posa les deux sur son comptoir.

\- Nous sommes face à un cas… Spécial… _Soupira-t-il_. L'allégeance de la baguette d'Ebène est floue.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle s'est sentie devenir inutile, quand la baguette de Cerisier c'est liée à Mademoiselle Daisy. Néanmoins… Mademoiselle Danika n'étant pas ce qu'elle attendait, elle se contente de lui accorder un droit d'utilisation.

\- Je vois… Donc la baguette être totalement mienne… _Soupira Danika_. Je risque quelque chose à l'utiliser ?

\- Strictement rien, tant que vous restez loyale à Mademoiselle Daisy.

\- Je préfèrerais que Morgane m'emporte plutôt que trahir celle qui m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Alors vous pouvez l'utiliser sans risques.

Lucille et Daisy se concertèrent du regard, Danika avait été bouleversée par les évènements chez De Valette. Même si elles se connaissaient peu, elles étaient du même sang, les deux sœurs ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'arracher la baguette en Ebène des mains de la châtaine serait courir à la catastrophe. D'un autre côté, ça gênait Daisy de voir son amie s'accrocher encore plus à elle via cet objet. Elle s'approcha de Danika, posant une main dans son dos.

\- Il serait quand même plus sûr de t'en acheter une autre… _Soupira Daisy_.

\- Tu as peur que je casse la tienne ? _Demanda-t-elle, lui reprochant presque un manque de confiance_.

\- Non. _Répondit Daisy en faisant un sourire se voulant réconfortant_. Mais les baguettes ont leurs propres règles… Toi qui les étudies, tu le sais mieux que moi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Imagine qu'un jour on se fâche, la baguette pourrait se retourner contre toi…

Danika baissa la tête. Elle savait que son amie avait totalement raison, mais elle refusait de lâcher la baguette. Elle avait pourtant étudié les baguettes et connaissait les risques d'en utiliser une qui ne nous appartenais pas. Elle soupira en la rangeant dans sa poche de manteau. Daisy la laissa faire, prétextant que c'était mieux pour elle de la garder pour le moment, même si elle ne s'en servait pas. Après tout, s'en servir était ce qui avait sauvé la vie au duo. Mr Galbant revint avec plusieurs étuis, il passa un moment à observer Danika tout en regardant les étuis un à uns. Il finit par lui en tendre une, mais le mouvement leur valu quelques emballages en pleine tête.

Il y eu deux autres essais ratés, Daisy pris sur elle de décrire comment elle voyait Danika, en omettant aucun détail. Mr Galbant retourna alors dans son arrière-boutique, clamant qu'il avait loupé le détail faisant toute la différence. Il revint avec un étui différent des autres, tendant une baguette de 26 cm à Danika.

\- Tenez, Bois de Charme, 26cm souple. Cheveu de Vélane.

Danika pris la baguette sa main droite et fit le geste. Elle senti alors l'afflux de puissance en elle, sa nouvelle baguette s'accordant avec elle. Elle la sentait bien plus passionnée et puissante que son ancienne, avec un caractère bien trempé. Les deux sœurs furent plutôt surprises qu'un tel cœur ait choisi la châtaine. Elles se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leurs yeux vers Galbant.

\- Surprenant… D'ordinaire un tel cœur choisi quelqu'un de son espèce. _Déclara Lucille_.

\- A dire vrai, elle était à l'origine destinée à l'une de vous deux. Mais en voyant le comportement de mademoiselle Danika avec votre petite sœur…

\- Vous avez tenté le coup…

\- Simple question… Qui était la donneuse ? _Demanda Daisy_.

\- Votre mère, madame Antaria.

Daisy roula des yeux, elle était sans doute la seule à savoir ici que cette baguette avait une jumelle. D'un autre côté, l'obtention de cette baguette montrait que Danika était acceptée par sa famille et pas seulement par un animal. La concernée fixa Daisy, se jetant dans ses bras, elle était parvenue à la même conclusion que la brune. Cette dernière sourit et paya la baguette, elle n'était pas au coffre, c'était un des secrets de sa mère qui avait été remis en boutique quand Lucille avait été choisie par l'autre baguette. Les trois femmes sortirent de la boutique, le professeur Haywood les attendaient à la sortie, tapant du pied.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps… _Soupira Penny_.

\- On a appris au passage l'histoire de mes baguettes. _Répondit Daisy_.

\- Vous seriez d'ailleurs aimable de nous remettre celle en Cerisier, elle est sous l'autorité du Ministère pour le moment.

\- Du Ministère Français depuis la réquisition. _La repris Lucille_. Et en tant qu'Auror en charge de cette baguette, je décide de la rendre à sa propriétaire. Vous aurez les papiers demain matin sur votre bureau qui feront de Daisy S… Ironwood, sa propriétaire légitime.

\- Bien… Et Miss Rooks ?

\- J'en ai une toute neuve. _Dit-elle en la montrant_.

\- Et de magnifique facture. _Commenta Penny en souriant_. Bien sûr, c'est loin du savoir faire de Mr Ollivander, mais elle reste magnifique.

\- Les anglais… _Soupira Lucille en français_.

\- Pardon ? _Demanda la professeure qui n'avait pas sortilège de traduction_.

\- Je disais combien les anglais sont aimables. _Sourit Lucille_.

Penny n'en crut pas un mot mais n'insista pas. L'Auror raccompagna le groupe à la pension, elle y fut même invitée par Sofia qui était revenue entre temps avec Talbott. Penny laissa les élèves pour rejoindre ses deux amis, Daisy et Danika purent ainsi passer un peu de temps avec Lucille qui leur apprit l'hospitalisation de Maxime. Le Doloris avait un peu secoué le jeune Auror, mais il allait s'en remettre et recevoir son écusson. Plusieurs élèves s'interrogèrent sur cette grande femme qui était avec Daisy et Danika, une étrangère qui avait été autorisée à entrer dans la pension louée par Poudlard. Mack resta à distance, se disant que c'était tout sauf le moment d'ennuyer Daisy.

Les trois femmes passèrent la soirée ensemble et Lucille étreignis sa petite sœur en lui promettant de passer tous les jours à la fin de ses cours pour apprendre à la connaitre et rattraper toutes les années qu'elles avaient perdues. Puis elle parti en compagnie de Talbott pour qu'une collaboration entre l'anglais et la française puisse se mettre en place. « Pour le pire… » se dit Daisy.

* * *

Et voila pour cette passe de publications :)

A bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
